My Brother's Keeper
by caperez1967
Summary: Jack McGarrett kept secrets from his kids. The biggest? Another son name Sam from another woman. Now Sam is back in Hawaii and is going to meet his older siblings. And Sam has some secrets of his own. Then Sam meets Kono, and nothing is ever going to be he same for Sam again. Kono/OC, and other pairings. Bit of Mystery, Crime, Romance, and Family
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hawaii Five-0 Headquarters

Oahu, Hawaii

It had been a quiet day, for once, at Five-0 headquarters and everyone was taking advantage of the downtime to just relax. Chin-ho was in his office checking over his snorkeling equipment, to make sure that everything was okay for his afternoon spear fishing trip. Danny was on the phone with Grace and just enjoying talking with his daughter. Steve was in his office, once again going over the evidence that his father had left him. Trying to figure out his next move against the people who had murdered his parents. Kono and Lori were in the main area, using the main computers to look for new bikinis.

Both women were laughing as they scrolled through the latest catalogues of swimwear. For Kono, it was nice to have another woman on the team. Now that Lori was officially a member with Five-0, Kono had a new friend, another woman, who she could talk to, and just hang out with.

"I think that this one would look good on you." Kono put up another bikini up on the screen."

"Really?" Lori stared at the bikini, "Isn't it just a bit too revealing?" she questioned as she stared at the two scraps of ice blue material.

Kono smiled, "Oh yeah, this weekend when we go to the beach. You will be turning everyone's head, wearing that."

Lori turned to her friend, "You really don't mind teaching me how to surf?" she had to ask again.

Kono shook her head, "No problem sista. If I could teach Danny how to surf. I can teach anyone!" Kono promised

The two women continued their conversation and scanning through bikinis. When the doors to the Five-0's office suddenly opened and a woman rushed in. Blonde hair up in a messy ponytail, and huffing as she pulled a bag behind her as she breathlessly rushed into the office. Everyone looked up and were surprised. Steve stood up quickly.

Kono looked up surprised to see the woman, "Mary? Mary McGarrett?"

Mary smiled as she stopped in the middle of the office, "Hi Kono, is Steve around?"

Steve stepped out of his office, "Mary? What are you doing back in town?" he asked shocked to see his sister here and now. He hugged his baby sister.

Mary hugged her brother and then stepped back, "I have to talk to you. I found out something's and I couldn't tell you this over the phone."

Putting his fists on his hips, Steve glared at his baby sister, "Mary, I told you to leave the investigating to me." He said angrily, "This is exactly why, I had you leave the island. I don't want you involved in this, it is too dangerous."

Mary shook her head, "It's not about the case, Steve. But, it is about mom and dad and believe me, you will want to know about this."

Steve shook his head, "Mary, it is too dangerous to be on this island right now. What were you even thin…"

"Dad had another son!" Mary blurted out, knowing that Steve could go on and on about her being on the island for quite some time.

Steve stopped in mid rant and stared at his sister confused. The rest of the team's mouths were hanging open. Silently they began to turn and walk back out of this situation.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked her

Mary took a deep breath, "We have a brother Steve." Mary shrugged, "Well, a half-brother at least."

Steve pointed over his shoulder, "In my office."

Mary turned to the other detectives in the room, "Sorry." she muttered and followed Steve.

Once the door to Steve's office closed behind the brother and sister. The four other team members came together in the center of the room.

"Woah." Kono whispered to the others, "What is that all about?" she asked them

Danny turned to Chin-ho, "Weren't you partners with their dad?"

Chin-ho nodded, "Yeah." He saw the looks the others were giving him, wanting all the information that he had, "I don't know anything about another kid, Jack never…." Chin-ho stopped, his eyes opening wide, "Oh."

"Oh?" Danny pounced immediately, "Oh, what? Oh, what a beautiful morning, oh, what a relief it is, or, oh, he did have another kid?"

"Back in the day." Chin-ho began, ignoring Danny's snarky comment "When Jack McGarrett was my training officer, there was something out of the ordinary." Chin-ho admitted, "I never knew what it was all about. Jack didn't really tell me about it."

"What?" Kono asked her cousin

Chin-ho shrugged, "Remember when I showed you the films of Steve playing high school football?"

"Yeah." Danny crossed his arms

"Well, like I said, whenever Steve started a game, it was an official day off for Jack and we'd go and watch the game."

"Yeah, yeah." Kono asked trying to make her cousin speak faster.

Chin-ho shrugged, "Well it was the same with Mary, whenever she had something going on in school. That would be a day off as well." Chin-ho shook his head, "There was one other day, well not really a day off per se. It was for martial arts competitions. A few times, there were these tournaments held downtown at the convention center. I mean these were big events, at the time I never even thought about it. Not till Mary said they had another brother…"

"What, what, what?" Danny asked running out of patience.

Chin-ho lowered his voice, "Whenever the competitions came to town, which was about four times a year. Jack would request to be one of the officers to work security. What I didn't understand, until now that is to say, is that Jack was a senior officer by then. Why would he volunteer for such a menial assignment?"

Lori's mouth opened wide, "Because his son was in the tournament." she said with realization.

Chin-ho nodded and held out a finger, "There was this one kid, his name was McGarrett." Chin-ho snapped his fingers, "Sam, that was his name, we went for three years in a row, then I made detective and shifted to narcotics. The kid must have been about twelve when we first saw him, maybe fifteen the last time I saw him compete. I remember that Jack would watch the matches that Sam McGarrett was in, he didn't seem interested in any of the others." Chin shifted, "He said to me, that it was just curiosity. That he was surprised that there were other McGarrett's on the island."

"Was he any good?" Kono asked curiously

Chin nodded, "Kid won every juniors competition the three years I saw him compete." he admitted

Lori turned back to the computer, "You did say Sam McGarrett, right?"

Back in the office, Steve sat down at his desk as Mary sat across from him.

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about, we have a half -brother." he demanded to know.

Mary took a deep breath, "Okay, Uncle Mike, dad's brother and Aunt Angie came to see me. They've been worried about me since I came back to LA a year and a half ago. Remember, I was all bruised up at the time."

"Yeah, yeah, it was just after you were kidnapped." Steve remembered.

"Well, Uncle Mike picked me up at the airport and I stayed with them for a few weeks, till I got a job and a new apartment. Every day they tried to find out what had happened to me. Even after all this time, I'd still get a phone call from Aunt Angie, every week like clockwork. Every single time, at some point, she would ask me about what happened." Mary shrugged helplessly at her brother, "I finally broke down and told her, four days ago."

Steve smirked, "Well, I always thought that Aunt Angie would make a great CIA interrogator. So, what happened?"

"About an hour after I got off the phone with her, she and Uncle Mike were at my front door. Between the two of them, I told them everything. How mom had been murdered, about dad being murdered, the yakuza being involved. The evidence that you had found and how you were tracking them down. Even to how they came after me, after I learned the truth. That the reason that I was back at all, is because being a McGarrett in Hawaii was too dangerous right now, and that you wanted me to be safe."

"So?" Steve shook his head confused, "How does this lead to us having a brother?"

Mary nodded, "After I told them everything. Aunt Mary said to Uncle Mike that they had to tell us the truth. They argued about it for about ten minutes. Finally, Uncle Mike agreed." Mary took a deep breath, "When you were about five or six, and I was two or three, mom and dad were having a lot of problems, marriage wise, I mean."

Steve shrugged, "I don't remember, well, I remember arguments, but nothing specific." he admitted. Steve also remembered that his dad had, had to sleep on the couch for a long while. But eventually, things had returned to normal.

Mary stared at her brother, "It turns out that dad had an affair with a woman, another cop."

Steve sat up straight, "An affair? Dad?" he asked shocked. This is the one thing that he had never believed possible of his father was capable of.

"Yeah, from what uncle Mike told me. It lasted about a couple of months, before dad broke it off. Then, dad went to mom and came clean to her, told her everything. That is when the fighting between them started. It took some time, but, eventually mom forgave dad. But, the real shock came about five years later, when dad found out that the woman he'd been having the affair with had, had a son. His son."

Steve was in shock, "Are you serious? Did mom know?" he asked wondering why his father had never said anything. That was when Steve realized that his father had probably done it to protect his other son. Just as he had sent Steve and Mary away to live with other family members. Their father had protected his youngest son by staying away and never talking about him. Steve realized that, that was just like their father.

"No." Mary shook her head, "Dad knew that mom would never forgive him for this. So, he kept it from her, from us as well. Dad told Uncle Mike though, and he told Aunt Angie."

Steve shook his head confused, "Why are Mike and Angie telling us now?"

Mary stared at her brother, "Because, as far as they know. Samuel McGarrett still lives in Hawaii. If the yakuza are really after the McGarrett's, they are afraid that they are going to find out that dad had another son and that the yakuza might go after Sam." Mary stared at her brother, "He is our brother, Steve. We have to warn him, about what is going on! That he might be in danger!"

Standing up, Steve made his way out of the office.

"Lori!" he called out.

Lori jumped and quickly cleared the screen that she had been working on for the last twenty minutes. The others right by her side, all of whom were looking somewhat guilty.

Steve stared at the group, something was going on. The team all looked nervous and just a bit guilty. Then his gazed centered on Chin. Saw how nervous the man looked, and Steve suddenly knew.

"You knew about this?" he accused his friend; "You knew and never told me?"

Chin held up his hands, "I swear to you Steve, your father never told me anything about having another son. It was just now, when Mary said you had a brother. I remembered something."

Chin quickly told Steve and Mary about the martial arts competitions that Jack and he had attended how one of the contestants had the last name McGarrett.

"Jack never said anything to me about having another son. At the time, I thought it was a coincidence, Steve, I swear."

Steve nodded in understanding, knowing that his father knew how to keep a secret.

Steve patted his friends shoulder, "I believe you, Chin. I know you would never hold something this important back from me."

Steve turned to Lori, "And, knowing you, Lori. Once you had a name you immediately had to know everything, and began to run a search. So, what did you find?"

Lori tried to look innocent, "Steve…"

Steve waved it away, "I'd have done the same thing." he admitted, "Just tell me what you have found out so far." Steve stared at his friend, "I need to know if he is still on the island and anything else that you can find out." he said pointing to the computer.

Lori nodded and quickly bought back all the information that she had dug up so far,

"I've found out quite a bit already, I haven't had a chance to read through it all. But, I have found out the basics. It didn't take too long at all, there aren't many McGarrett's on the island. From what Chin told us, he was just a teen when they went to the competitions. So, I figure from that time, counting backwards he would be around twenty eight to thirty now." Lori asked

Mary nodded in agreement, "From what I was told, he's a year or two younger than me, so you are right, he'd be about twenty eight or nine now?"

"Okay, going from there and the fact that Chin remembered a first name I went through the birth records of kids born in the eighties." Lori typed quickly, in just seconds a birth certificate appeared on the screen.

"He wasn't difficult to find." Lori announced, "Samuel Spade McGarrett, born May the twenty-seventh, 1985, he's twenty eight about to turn twenty nine in a few months' time. Mother's name is Janice Chan, father is listed as Jack McGarrett." Lori continued to type.

"Hold on." Danny held up a hand, "His middle name is Spade?" He grinned, "As in, Sam Spade, like the detective from the Maltese Falcon, Sam Spade?"

Steve stared at his best friend, "Are you serious right now?" he asked, "I find out I have a brother and you want to talk about his middle name?" he asked unbelievingly

Danny shrugged, "I just find it odd…"

Lori continued loudly, "Here are his school records. Which if you notice, he attended in Hawaii, until he was fifteen when he graduated from the University of Hawaii with not one, but three degrees, history, engineering and math, with minors in art history and computer programming." Lori's turned to the McGarrett's, "As you can see, Sam is way above average in intelligence; his IQ is clocked at 195. That is off the charts smart." Lori turned to the McGarrett's, "That is genius level intelligence. Excelled in history, and art, English, he is incredibly smart in Mathematics and engineering, he has PhD's in both. Which he got at MIT by the time he was nineteen, which he attended on a full scholarship…"

Kono was definitely impressed, "Wow, that is a lot of brains. Two PhD's by the time he is nineteen?"

Steve and Mary stared at the picture of a teenage Sam McGarrett. A handsome young man, with dark hair, but who had inherited his father's blue eyes.

"Oh, oh." Lori read the new readouts.

"Oh oh what?" Danny asked as he stepped up to the computer, his curiosity burning.

"His mother died in a car accident when he was ten." Lori told them

Everyone turned and stared at Lori.

"Janice Chan's car went off the side of the road, into a ditch and exploded on impact." Lori turned to Steve, "Some of the eyewitness reports say that the car exploded before it went off the road. It happened the same week your mother died. The same day, to be exact."

Chin snapped his fingers, "That's right!" Chin turned to Steve, "Detective sergeant Janice Chan, she was your father's right had man in organized crime. If Jack McGarrett was investigating the Yakuza and Wo-Fat…"

Danny nodded and agreed, "Yeah, this Janice Chan would most likely be helping in the investigation, she would know what your father knew. Which means that Wo-Fat would have to take her out as well."

Mary put her hand on her brother's bicep, "Oh my God Steve, they killed his mom too."

Steve could feel his blood being to boil, "What happened to Sam?"

Lori continued to type, "Shit." she muttered

"What?" Steve demanded to know

Lori shook her head, "One of the witnesses, was Janice Chan's ten year old son. According to the records, Sam McGarrett was finishing up piano lessons, he ran out to meet his mother, who was driving down the street. That is when the 'accident' happened. Ten year old Sam watched his mother die. Another, maybe, two minutes and Sam would have been in the car as well." Lori informed them as she showed them a picture.

Mary covered her mouth, "Oh my god."

Danny reached over and rubbed her shoulder, but said nothing.

Steve stared at the photo of a ten year old boy being comforted by a member HPD. The boy wasn't crying though. To Steve it looked like Sam McGarrett had a small sad smile on his face.

This only gave Steve another reason to kill Wo-Fat, when the time came.

Lori continued to type, she began to nod, "Okay, it says that Sam went to live with his maternal grandfather. Woo Ming Chan, a martial arts teacher."

"Woo Ming Chan?" Chin asked, recognizing the name

Kono looked surprised, "You know him?"

"Yeah, most of the older cops do." Chin nodded, "He had a martial arts school in Waikiki, he also taught advance self-defense to cops. The man was a grand master in several styles of Kung Fu and a full Ninjitsu grand master! Very well respected in the community and with HPD. I heard that he just recently passed away, maybe three months ago."

Kono nodded, "Well you did say that Sam competed in those martial arts competitions. His grandfather must have taught him."

Danny held up his hand, "Seriously, his middle name is Spade and he is a ninja?"

Everyone ignored him.

"Graduated from Holy Cross catholic high school, valedictorian at the age of eleven." Lori continued, "Then he attended U of H for four years, like I said. Then at the age of fifteen, he left the islands and went to Boston to attend MIT. There he lived with his mother's brother, Tsang Takashi Chan."

Steve stared at Lori, "Takashi? That's Japanese."

Lori nodded as she typed, "Dad was Chinese and mom was Japanese, they had two kids Janice and Tsang. Tsang Chan is also a renowned martial arts master in his own right. He is a ninjitsu master."

Chin shook his head amazed, "Imagine what that kid must have learned, being taught by master martial artists."

Lori shook her head, "Okay graduated from MIT at nineteen like I said. Then nothing for a year, no job, no more education no nothing. I went on the assumption that he might have changed his name. "Lori smiled, "And, I was right, he surfaced again in England, London to be exact, almost exactly a year later, with a new name, Sam Chan." Lori frowned.

"Are you sure it's the same guy?" Steve asked.

A picture suddenly appeared on screen, he was older, but there was no doubt. It was Sam McGarrett.

"Positive. What is weird is, that this is the only known picture of Sam Chan. He pops up again later under the same name. But, no one has another picture of him as Sam Chan only as Sam McGarrett."

"That's weird?" Mary asked, "What was he doing in England?"

Lori threw the information up on the big screen without another word.

They all began to read.

"Four paintings on loan from Japanese business man Yoshi Nokamura, to the national grand gallery stolen. The police have a suspect in custody, 19 year old Samuel Chan, an American is being held in connection with the robbery. The paintings, worth an estimated 37 million pounds have yet to be recovered." Mary read off the screen.

"Two days later, this was reported." Lori put up the new information.

"Samuel Chan, suspected of multi million pound theft at the grand gallery, has been released. After two days of interrogation, the police can find no evidence that Mr. Chan had any involvement with the theft. In a statement issued by police, they report that Mr. Chan had never been arrested, just held for questioning and apologize for any inconvenience that they may have caused to Mr. Chan. Mr. Chan could not be found for an interview and has since left the country."

Steve grinned, "Yoshi Nokamura." he shook his head, "That is not a coincidence."

Lori shook her head, "From there, over the next eight years, a series of thefts occurred all over Europe and Asia. Millions of dollars in art, and jewelry, in several of the cases Sam McGarrett or Chan, I should say, was in the countries in question, but, never in the same city as the actual theft. There was no hint of suspicion that he was ever involved in any of the thefts. Except that it is reported that the owners of the artwork and jewelry were mostly Asian businessmen." Lori finished.

Danny held up a hand, "Wait, wait a second here. I'm sure that the cops in those countries had to suspect something. How did Sam explain that he was in each of these countries at the times of the robberies?"

"Ah." Lori smiled, "Sam McGarrett was doing research." Lori threw up new information on the screen. A very handsome man appeared on the screen, Sam McGarrett was older, but there was no question that it was the same man that had been photographed in England years previously.

"World famous mystery writer, Sam McGarrett has arrived in Hong Kong to research his new novel?" Danny read, "All those degrees and PhD's, and the kid is a writer?"

Lori nodded enthusiastically, "A very good writer. I've read all of his books." She told the group, "His main character in the book is a research historian, who travels all over the world and everywhere he goes he finds a body. He gets involved and solves the case. The books are really hilarious, because the character, Justin Chambers is really not equipped to solve crimes. So he is always getting himself into some sort of trouble. But, somehow he always comes up with the killer."

Mary smirked, then laughed, "Our little brother, has been ripping off the yakuza?"

Steve couldn't find any humor in the situation at all.

"Our brother is a thief, Mary." he said angrily

"A really, really good one too." Danny admitted, "Look at some of these places that were hit! The grand gallery, the louvre, wow, I actually read about this one at the time. Two paintings were stolen out of MoMA in New York!"

Chin read the articles, "It says here that no one was ever caught for the thefts, and there weren't even any suspects, no evidence, with the exception of a printed note, that was left at the scene of each robbery. One good thing, no one was ever hurt during the thefts."

Steve turned to Chin, "What did the note say?"

"It was an IOU for what was taken." Chin told them confused, "Generic paper, printed off different printers, no way to match it."

Lori looked up at her boss, "Steve, Sam McGarrett is registered at the four season's hotel on Oahu right now."

Chapter 2

Steve turned on his heels, ready to go to the hotel.

"Whoa, whoa, there big guy." Danny moved in front of his friend, "You cannot go there right now." he announced, "Not with your nostrils flaring the way they are right now."

"What?" Steve demanded

Chin also moved next to Danny, "Danny's right, Steve. You have to calm down first. You've been hit with a lot of new information that you didn't know, in a very short amount of time. You go there now; it is not going to end well."

Mary grabbed her brother's arm, "They're right Steve, you have to calm down. When all is said and done. Sam is our brother, what he did is wrong, okay, I get that. But, it is no different from what you are doing now!"

Steve turned to face Mary, "What are you saying? What I'm doing is very different from what he is doing!"

Mary stared at her brother in the eye, "Is it? You are tracking down the men who killed our parents. You have hurt them, and even killed some of them. Sam is doing the same thing, he is hurting them, not physically, but he is hurting them. Sam is hurting them financially and more importantly he is hurting their pride. These guys have a lot of pride, you told me so yourself. The worst thing that can happen to them is lose face." she reminded Steve.

"There is something else." Lori told them, "He is gathering a lot of intelligence."

Steve turned around when he heard that, "What do you mean?"

Lori turned to the screen and put up the pictures of twenty men.

Lori held up her hands, "Okay, first, let us all remember that we don't know for sure that Sam McGarrett stole anything. There is no proof that he ever stole anything, and in all the thefts there have been no suspects, no clues, nothing, period, with the exception of the IOU's. He was questioned once, eight years ago and released, with an official apology from the police. Since that time, there has been no hint that Sam was ever involved in any thefts." She reminded the group, "But, for the sake of argument, let's us say that Sam did all the robberies." Lori turned to the screen and pointed up to the group of pictures on the screen.

"These are the owners of all the art that has been stolen." Lori began, "Some of them are in our databases, and they are known or suspected members of the Yakuza and most likely work for Wo-Fat. Some of these guys are his top lieutenants, a bunch of these guys I've never heard of before, and as far as I can tell, no one has. Every one of them is a well-respected business man that seemingly has no connection to the Yakuza. If we go with the assumption that Sam McGarrett is ripping off the yakuza. Then he has just given us the names of at least a dozen men that we had absolutely no idea were yakuza. Given how no one knows their names, it most likely means that they are very high in the organization." Lori stared at her boss, "How many more does he know? How did he find them? Does he know about any more of them? What does he know about them and the men who murdered your parents?" Lori stared at her boss and friend, "Steve, Sam might just be the way to get to Wo-Fat."


	2. Chapter 2

It was another bright and beautiful morning on the island as Danny pulled up to the Four Seasons hotel.

Danny and Steve were walking past the hotel bar and towards the pool area. Danny was staring at some of the young women in bikinis. The one saving grace of this god forsaken island. Danny thought.

"So." Danny began, "How did you convince your sister to stay away from the big family reunion."

Steve shook his head disgusted, "I didn't." he admitted, "She was gone by the time that I woke up this morning."

Danny was shocked, "Wait, you mean your little sister, was actually able to get past all of your ninja and super SEAL training and leave the house without you any the wiser?" he said, actually impressed. There was more to Maryanne McGarrett than met the eye. And! Danny had to admit, what met the eye was not half bad at all!

"Yeah she did." Steve admitted, as he spotted Mary sitting with a man at a poolside table having breakfast, "There she is." Steve pointed and began to walk faster.

Danny almost had to jog to keep up with his friend, "Remember Steve, we don't actually know that Sam has done anything illegal." Danny reminded him, "And, Mary was just anxious to meet her little brother."

Mary McGarrett looked up and spotted her older brother.

"Oh oh." Mary sighed as she saw the look on her brother's face, "Don't look now, but Steve is here."

The man seated across from Mary turned. Smiling, Sam McGarrett stood up and turned to meet his older brother. For Sam, this was an exciting day, to actually find out that he had a brother and sister had been incredible. To actually meet them in person, that was like a dream come true for the youngest McGarrett.

Mary stood up as well, "Steve!" Mary began excitedly.

Having spent the last eight hours with Sam, Mary had found an incredibly funny, generous and kind man. Mary had to admit that she liked her little brother, liked him a lot. Mary could also not believe that Sam was capable of the things that Steve and the others were thinking about him.

"Steve, this is our brother Sam. Sam, meet our big brother Steve."

In a soft almost feminine voice, "Steve! It is wonderful to meet you. Mary has been telling me all about you!" like how you are a cop. Sam thought to himself

Reaching out Sam hugged a shocked Steve, who while confused about this greeting. Awkwardly patted the younger man on the back.

Releasing Steve, Sam clasped his hands in front of himself, "It was so wonderful to learn that I had siblings. I mean, Jack never told me about siblings." he said softly

"It's nice to meet you too, Sam." Steve stared at the man before him, and finally shook his head. This was not the man he was expecting to meet.

"Oh, this is my friend, Danny Williams."

Another cop, Sam thought, "It is nice to meet you too Danny." he said aloud, holding out a hand.

Danny took the hand, and winced. If there was one thing that Danny didn't like, it was a limp handshake. This handshake was most definitely limp.

"Sit, sit, please." Sam grandiosely motioned to the empty chairs, "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Actually, no." Danny stared at his partner, "Steve was so anxious to meet you that we came here before doing anything else. Like eating breakfast." Danny explained as he took a seat.

"That is so sweet!" Sam beamed at the two men, "Well, you must have breakfast. How are you going to chase all those dangerous criminals otherwise?" Sam motioned to the waitress.

"Please, order anything that you want." Sam told them, "It's on me."

Danny held up a hand, "You don't have to do that." Danny took the menu from the waitress and read the prices, his eyes bugged out at the price of a cup of coffee at this place, "But, if you insist." Danny smiled at Sam, "I wouldn't want to insult you."

Danny began to order breakfast

Sam continued, "Mary and I have been talking all night."

"All night, huh?" Steve turned to Mary

Mary shrugged apologetically, "I'm sorry Steve, I was just too excited to sleep last night. So, I came here to meet Sam. We met at the bar down here." Mary put a hand on Sam's forearm, "I had to tear him away from all the women at the bar."

Steve grinned, "Really, you had to tear him away from all the women." Steve somehow didn't quite see his brother as being a "ladies" man.

Mary glared at Steve, knowing from his tone, exactly what Steve was thinking.

Sam shrugged, "I've always loved the ladies." he admitted, "Anyway, Mary, told me so much about you. I can't believe that you are a Navy SEAL! That must be incredible. I could never see myself completing the training myself."

Steve stared at his brother's soft hands, the words, "Neither could I." were on the tip of his tongue.

But Steve held that in, as he felt Mary kicking him under the table and glaring at him.

"So, Sam." Steve began instead, "You knew our dad?" he asked curiously, at this point forgetting everything else and just wanting to get to know his brother. After all, Steve didn't care if his brother was gay or not. Sam was his brother, which is all that mattered. Mary was right about that.

"I met him four times in my life." Sam admitted sadly, "I didn't understand it at the time. At least until Mary explained things to me last night. I always thought that Jack was ashamed of me. Hated me, because of how I was born. Until I met Mary last night, I didn't even know that I had a brother and sister", Sam admitted, "I mean, I was his son, and I had four conversations with the man. Four conversations, with my father, in my entire life. The first time was when I was ten, soon after my mother died. He told me how sorry he was that she died, and, how he hoped I would understand that he couldn't raise me. That, I had to stay with my grandfather instead. The last time, it was when I graduated from MIT. Jack actually came to my graduation. He bought me dinner and we talked for about an hour, then he left. I never saw him again. I didn't even know he was dead, until Mary told me." Sam painfully admitted to them, "My own father, and no one bothered to tell me that he had been murdered."

Steve shook his head; Sam didn't even know their father. Steve could not imagine what it must have felt like, growing up, believing that his father hated him.

"I'm sorry." Steve told him, "I…we, didn't know about you either. I just found out yesterday about you, Mary found out a few days ago. Otherwise, I would have come to you sooner, I would have told you…" Steve sat up and leaned forward, "I'm sure that Jack didn't hate you. I'm certain that he was just trying to protect you, the best way that he could. That was by staying away from you. I mean, he sent Mary and I to the mainland after our mom died." Steve had to admit the truth to his brother, "I didn't understand at the time either."

"And!" Mary patted Sam's forearm again, "I'm sure that he was really proud of you. I mean, dad flew to Boston to see you graduate. I've never known dad to leave the island. And, we know that he went to your competitions when you were a teenager."

"Really?" Sam was pleasantly surprised by the news, "That is nice to know. That he didn't actually hate me, it's good to know."

"So…" Danny began as he sipped his coffee, "I hear that you are a mystery writer?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, yes I am. I've been successful at it too, I guess. At least that is what my publisher tells me. It's been a lot of fun, traveling all over the world and such."

Steve nodded as he swallowed his fruit, "And, now you are back on the islands. Are you here for good? Or are you researching a new book?"

Sam chuckled, "Both, actually, my grandfather died a couple of months back. He left me his house in his will. I figured, I've been traveling for the last ten years and it had been a few years before that since I'd left the islands." Sam shrugged, "I just wanted to come home, write my books, and relax. How about you Steve, I hear that you are in charge of Five-0."

"I am." Steve admitted, "Its hard work, but rewarding."

The group continued to talk for another hour.

Steve found himself laughing at the jokes his brother told. Steve in turn told his brother some of the things that he done in the Navy, well at least what wasn't classified. Soon however, the conversation turned once again.

Steve began to tell his brother about Wo-Fat, the Yakuza and the fact that it seemed that both of their mothers had been murdered. Steve's mother had died by accident, since Jack was supposed to have been in the car. Sam's mother had been targeted because of her involvement with the investigation into the Yakuza.

Sam listened as Steve explained everything that he could. The things that he knew for sure and the things that he had guessed or just suspected was the case. How Mary had been taken by the Yakuza, and how Wo-Fat was determined to kill Steve.

Finally Sam pushed his empty coffee cup away, "So, you are afraid that if this Wo-Fat, finds out that there is another McGarrett. He might just come after me, to get to you."

Steve nodded; his brother now knew where he stood.

"Wo-Fat might even come after you to find out what you know about your mother's death. Perhaps to find out what you know about the original investigation."

Sam nodded in understanding as he stared at the happy people playing poolside.

"What do you need from me?" he asked Steve softly, "I will help if I can. Anyway that I can. Even if it's just to be a witness, 'I swear officer, Wo-Fat shot himself in the head, six times.' Whatever you need, money…"

Steve shook his head, "I appreciate the offer Sam, but it's not necessary at this point. What I would like to do, is send down a couple of people that I work with. I want them to check out the situation here, have my people do a threat assessment. I want to know if anyone knows about you. How long are you here at the hotel?"

"It'll be another week before I'm ready to move into my house. I'm having some work done there." Sam told them, "A week from tomorrow to be exact."

"Just for this week, Sam." Steve began, "I'd like one of my people with you at all times. Just to see who is around, see if anyone is keeping tabs on you, that type of thing."

Sam looked nervously at the group, "You really think I'm in danger?" he asked them

Danny shook his head, it seemed to him that Sam was getting very nervous. Obviously, he'd never thought there was a reason to worry about someone wanting to hurt him. Danny couldn't say he blamed Sam either. Sam seemed the happy go lucky type of guy with no enemies to speak of in his life. Now to learn all of this, it probably was a kick in the stomach.

Danny smiled reassuringly at Sam, "This is all just precautionary. At the end of the week, we'll most likely know if there is any threat against you."

Sam stood up, "Come up to my room with me." he began, "There is something I think I should show you."

One of the waitresses, an attractive young woman, smiled at Sam.

"Leaving so soon Sam?" she asked, "You usually stay longer." she added flirtatiously

Sam winked at the woman, "I'll be back my angel, you know I can't stay away from you for very long." he said smiling.

"Oh lord, you are so good for my ego, Sam, I'll see you later." the waitress gave him a wink and walked away

The foursome walked back into the hotel, through the lobby and into the elevator. Both Steve and Danny were surprised at how the hotel staff treated Sam. The men all waved and smiled, all the women flirted and made some very suggestive comments. Sam, on the other hand, addressed every person by their first name. He wished each of them a nice day and with some, Sam would even ask about their children. No matter how high or low on the totem pole the person was either a manager or a maintenance man. Sam greeted each of them with a smile, a handshake and a quick word of greeting, and treated each one of them as an equal.

Danny shook his head, after what seemed like the fifteenth woman shamelessly flirted with Sam.

"Okay, I have to ask. How do you do it, Sam?" Danny asked as he stared at the retreating woman.

Confused Sam turned to Danny, "What do you mean?"

Danny motioned to the hotel employees, "How, do you remember everyone's name, their kid's names, and anniversaries?"

Sam's eye's opened wide, "Anniversaries…" Sam turned, "Paki!" he called out

The three others were confused as to what was going on. When suddenly, the biggest Samoan dressed in a security uniform, that Danny had ever seen, walked around the side of the main counter.

"Sam." Paki smiled as he approached the group.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of tickets.

"Brah, I made some calls and called in a favor, I got those tickets for you, in a private box." Sam held up the tickets to his friend

Paki's face split into a giant smile, "No way, Brah!" the man began happily, "For Carmen?" Paki looked at the tickets and held out hand and embraced Sam in a hug.

"The wife is going to love this." Paki put the tickets away, "You know Sam, a lot of guys come in here and they make a lot of promises. You are the only one brah that ever really comes through." Paki nodded proudly at the younger man, "And that is because you remember your roots, where a man gives his word, he keeps it."

"Hey, us island boys gotta stick together, brah." Sam smiled, "I hope you enjoy the opera."

"Anything you ever need, brah." The big Samoan nodded, "You just come see Paki."

"See ya later." Sam turned to the others, "Sorry about that, his anniversary is today. I promised to try and get him tickets for the opera. I almost forgot to give it to him."

Sam led the three to the elevators. Once the doors closed, Mary couldn't wait any longer.

"What is it Sam?" Mary asked nervously as she stared at her younger brother

Since it was just the four of them in the elevator, Sam spoke freely.

"Night before last." Sam began, "I came back up to my room from the club downstairs."

The elevator doors opened and Sam walked down the hallway.

"Here we are." Sam slipped in the electronic key and unlocked the door

Steve and Danny stared in awe at the suite that Sam was occupying.

"This is incredible." Danny said as he walked around the room, "Look at that incredible view!"

"Later, Danny." Steve turned to Sam, "Okay, so you came back to your room…"

"Right." Sam moved to the desk where his laptop sat, "It is two things actually." Sam pointed to the desk top, everything was placed neatly on the desktop, pens, pads of paper, the laptop, and phone. Everything was lined perfectly next to the other.

"As you can see, I am very particular about how I have my desk. Like my grandfather taught me, a place for everything, and everything in its place. Night before last, I came here, some of the things here, were slightly out of place." Sam explained, "Not by much, the pads were off center, the phone was moved a bit to the left. And, I think that someone went through my computer." Sam held up a hand, "That is just a feeling on my part; I'm not sure about that at all." Sam shrugged, "Honestly, I could check that myself. But, I thought that I was imagining things, now I'm not so sure."

Danny stared at the desktop, "Are you sure? Maybe the maids moved some stuff to clean."

Sam shook his head, "No, the maids all know me, especially Virginia. She is the maid who usually takes care of my room. They know about not touching the desk. Clean anything else, do whatever you have to do, but, leave the desk alone. There was also one other thing." Sam pointed to the wall.

"Right over there."

Both Steve and Danny moved to the wall. As they got closer they saw a small hole in the wall. A hole that was dead center eye level of where Sam's face would be.

"What did this?" Steve pointed to the hole.

Sam opened the desk drawer and reached inside

"This was in the wall." Sam held up a large knife, "And, I know for certain that THIS wasn't there when I left my room." Sam held up a publicity picture of himself, the hole the knife had made was right in the middle of Sam's forehead.

Mary covered her mouth; Steve frowned as he stared at the knife.

Danny moved forward, "Just put it on the desktop."

Sam put the knife down as Danny pulled out a crime scene glove. Danny picked up the knife and began to wrap it up, to preserve the fingerprints.

"At the time, I just thought it was a prank, a practical joke. So, I just dismissed it." Sam explained to Steve and Danny, "You know, ha, ha, let's mess with the mystery writer. Now, after what you just told me. I'm not so sure."

Steve patted Sam on the shoulder, "Don't worry about a thing. I'll check this out, hopefully whoever it was who did this, left some prints."

"We're going to need some elimination prints." Danny told Sam

Sam turned, "No, problem. I got just the thing." Walking to the bar, they noticed that there were several glass tumblers on the bar top, sealed in plastic.

"Nice." Danny had to admit

Sam ripped the plastic open and pulled out the glass. Then he pressed his fingertips around the glass and replaced it into the plastic.

"Well, I am a mystery writer." Sam handed the glass to Danny.

Steve pulled out his phone, "Kono, listen, I know that today is your birthday and that you have the day off. But, I really need you…" Steve began, "Great! I owe you very big, and I promise that I will make this up to you. You have my word. Good, now, I need you and Lori to come out to the Four Seasons hotel, suite 2103. I need you two to keep an eye on my brother, Sam. Yeah, I'll explain when you guys get here. Just don't let anything happen to him. Last thing, have Chin pull up the surveillance cameras on the twenty first floor of the hotel. Tell him to check to see who has entered and left this room in the last week. But, pay special attention to the night before last."

Hanging up the phone, Steve turned to Danny, "Danno, get that to Fong and have him check it for prints. I'm going to wait for Kono and Lori. I'll meet you at the office."

Danny nodded, "You got it." Danny waved to the other two McGarrett's, "Sam, it was great meeting you, Mary; I'll see you both later. Don't worry about a thing, we got this." Danny promised.

Chapter Three

Kono and Lori entered the luxury suite.

"Wow, this place is incredible!" Kono remarked, seriously impressed by the luxury of the hotel.

Lori nodded in complete agreement, "Well for two grand a night, it had better be."

Kono's eyes bugged out of her head, "Two thousand dollars! A night!" Kono shook her head as she looked around, "Well, at least if I have to work on my birthday. It's better to be here than in some rat hole somewhere."

Lori smiled at her friend, "That's the spirit."

Steve moved in front of the women, "Kono, thanks again for being here, I promise I'll make it up to you. Okay, listen, night before last. Sam came back into this suite. He found his things had been moved around on the desk. Which probably means that the entire room was searched. Also…" Steve moved over to the wall and pointed to the hole, "Sam found a knife sticking in the wall right here. It was stuck to the wall, through a picture of Sam. Danny is already on his way to Fong, with the knife to check it out."

Kono stared at Steve, "Sam found a photograph of himself, with a knife in his wall, and didn't report it to the hotel, or to HPD?"

Steve shrugged, "He thought it was a practical joke. Mess with the mystery writer, type of thing. Until an hour ago, Sam had no idea that Wo-Fat or the Yakuza might know anything about him. Or, have any reason to come after him."

Lori shook her head, "That is one hell of a way to learn about it."

"Yeah." Steve agreed, "Lori, Sam thinks that someone might have been messing with his laptop. Check it out; see if anyone went through it."

Lori moved towards the desk, "Not a problem."

"Kono." Steve looked at the young detective, "I need you to keep an eye on Sam. Make sure that nothing happens to him. And, see if you can spot anyone watching."

Kono nodded, "No worries brah. We got this no problem."

Steve smiled, feeling more at ease about leaving his new found brother alone.

"Let me introduce you guys." Steve led the two women out onto the terrace.

Both Mary and Sam were stretched out on recliners having a drink. They both looked up, and Sam immediately stood up, politely.

"Sam McGarrett." Steve began, "These are two of my detectives, Kono Kalakaua and Lori Weston, guys, this, is my brother Sam."

Kono stared at Sam McGarrett; he was without doubt, one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. The dark black hair with the clear blue eyes, this assignment was looking up.

Smiling, Sam shook hands with both women, "It is an honor to meet you ladies."

"It's nice to meet you too." Lori quickly categorized Sam McGarrett,

Twenty eight years old, polite, great manners, style, probably a very charming gay man.

Kono kept smiling, but inside, she groaned, "Why are all the really good looking ones gay!" she thought to herself.

Still smiling politely, Sam had yet to let go of Kono's hand, realizing his faux paux, Sam released the hand.

"I am very grateful to both of you for stepping in, to protect me." Sam continued in his cultured, slightly feminine tone, "May I be allowed the honor, to address you as Lori and Kono?" he asked the women very formally.

Steve shook his head as he stared at his brother.

"Steve!" Mary said loudly, "Come on, you promised to drive me to the airport." Mary reminded him and walked inside, "Let me just grab my things."

Steve jumped, "Yeah, okay Mar."

Mary and Steve walked back into the room. Mary began quickly

"Well, what do you think?" She asked needing to know Steve's opinion, "I mean, I really like him Steve."

Steve nodded and shrugged, "He seems like a really nice guy, Mary." Steve looked to make sure that they weren't going to be overheard.

Sam was talking to both women, and he had them both laughing.

Steve lowered his voice, "Not that I really care, he is my brother, he's family. But, just to know. Is he gay?" Steve asked, "I don't want to say the wrong thing, ya know."

Mary laughed, "You are very sweet at times. Not wanting to hurt Sam's feelings. Just so you know, he is very far from being gay. Okay so his voice is a bit soft, who cares. Little brother is very heterosexual. Just look at him checking out Kono."

Steve took one more look at his brother; it did seem to Steve that Sam was checking out Kono, "If you say so, you know I trust your judgment on these things."

Sam re-entered the room, with both women coming in behind him.

"You're both leaving?" Sam asked his brother and sister, more than just a bit disappointed.

Mary sighed, not really wanting to go, "I do, I have to work a flight to New York." Mary kissed his cheek, "But, I promise that I will be back in three days. Then, I am off for a week, and we will be hanging out all week."

"Yeah, I have to drop Mary at the airport and then get to work, and I want to check the results on the knife and the hotel cameras. But, I will see you later, little brother that is a promise."

Smiling Sam shook Steve's hand, "Hey, why don't you grab the rest of your team at the end of the day. I'd love to meet them, we can have dinner."

Steve nodded, "Sounds like a great plan. I'll call you later and we can set a time."

"Great."

Once Steve was gone, Sam turned to the women.

"Well ladies, I hope this won't be a problem. But, I had some plans to go shopping today. It should only take a couple of hours. Then back here, and I promise, poolside service for the rest of the day, on me."

Kono smiled, "Poolside service huh? Not a bad way to spend my birthday."

Lori nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and, I bet they have great poolside service here. I'm looking forward to it."

"Good!" Sam headed for the bedroom, "I'm just going to get ready, I'll be about twenty minutes." he promised

"Okay." Lori began, "Hey, while you guys do your shopping, do you mind if I check your computer. See if anyone has accessed it and searched it?"

"Not at all." Sam told them, "Make yourselves comfortable, please. Help yourselves to whatever you want."

Closing the doors to the bedroom behind him, Sam leaned his head against it.

"This might be more troublesome than I thought." he said aloud, his voice suddenly deeper and richer.

Moving towards the closet, Sam lost the swagger than he usually used while in public. Reaching inside, he pulled out a handsomely tailored gray suit. Undressing, Sam jumped into the shower.

"What were you thinking." he asked his reflection in the shaving mirror in the shower, as he shaved, "Not only telling Steve about the knife in the wall, but actually giving it to him! Then add to that, a set of elimination fingerprints! You have seriously lost your mind." he told his reflection.

Fifteen minutes later, shaved, hair combed perfectly, Sam stood in front of the full length mirror and adjusted the collar of his dress shirt.

"Okay Sam." he told himself, "Plan is still the same. Just play your part, act like the peacock. Keep up appearances, just in case it really is Wo-Fat watching. You can't be caught off guard." Sam straightened his suit jacket, "Don't forget, we lull Wo-Fat in, by making him think that you are the weak little sheep that is absolutely no threat. And, then when the time is right." Sam's eyes darkened, his expression became fierce, "When the time is right, strike like the dragon. And, before he dies at your hands, you make sure to tell the fucker, that Jack McGarrett and Janice Chan send their regards."

Chapter four

A smiling Sam walked out of his bedroom.

The two women did a double take.

"Wow, you look very handsome." Kono had to admit

Lori had to agree whole heartedly, "That is a really nice suit." Lori pointed to the shoes, "Italian leather?"

Sam nodded his appreciation, "Yes they are, the suit is a Devore."

Kono stared at her jeans and t-shirt, "I feel so underdressed now." she admitted

Sam stared at the beautiful young woman, "Kono, you are looking extremely hot. Those jeans are seriously working for you."

Kono stared at the man, a bit surprised, but accepted the compliment, "You are really going to wear that suit, out there?" she asked, "Aren't you going to be really uncomfortable in that?"

"Really." Lori had to agree, "Something more casual would definitely be better."

Sam straightened his suit jacket and shirt cuffs, "I'd be uncomfortable if I dressed any differently." Sam reached for a fedora and twirled it in his fingers before putting it on, "Besides, this is casual, see, no tie."

Kono stared at the well-dressed man before her, "No man should look this good." she thought to herself

Taking the hat off, Sam held it over his heart and opened the door, "After you, Kono."

Kono moved towards the door, "We'll be back soon." she promised Lori.

"I'll be here." Lori waved as she sat down at the computer.

Sam followed Kono out and closed the door behind him. Walking towards the elevator, Sam's eyes drifted downward.

"Damn, Kono has a nice ass." he thought to himself.

"So, today is really your birthday?" Sam asked, as they waited for the elevator.

"Yeah, it is." Kono admitted

"I'm sorry if I ruined your plans. I promise, I'll make it up to you." Sam promised, already making mental plans.

Kono smiled as she walked into the elevator.

"Don't worry about it." Kono motioned around them, "I get to spend a day in luxury. So it's far from a letdown." Kono noticed that Sam was once again, very surreptitiously checking her out.

"Sam?" Kono turned to him, "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer of course; I don't want to offend you."

Sam laughed again, "Kono, I doubt very much you could offend me."

Kono hoped that this was a good idea, "Are you gay?"

Kono shivered at the fiery eyes that now openly stared at her body.

"Far from it, Kono." Sam winked, "My voice may be a bit on the effeminate side. But, honey, I am a very heterosexual male."

Kono faced forward again, and smiled, "Good to know." she said simply


	3. Chapter 3

Five-0 Headquarters.

Steve walked into the office and saw that Danny and Chin were by the smart table. Walking towards them, Steve saw that they were reviewing the hotel security feeds.

"Hey guys." Steve began as he came abreast of them, "Anything so far?" he asked

Danny shook his head, "We struck out with the knife." Danny announced, "The only prints on it were Sam's."

Chin looked up from the surveillance feeds, "Nothing out of the ordinary so far. Except that your brother is quite the ladies man." Chin was seriously impressed.

"You are kidding me." Danny said in shock, then quickly turned to Steve, "Not that there is anything wrong with it, but, Sam kinda struck me as the type of guy who batted for the other team."

Steve stared at Danny, "Nice." he said shaking his head, "Mary says that Sam is a lady killer." Steve shrugged, "She is usually right about those kinda things."

Chin smirked, "Well, I've been watching these downloads, for the last hour. I can tell you with certainty. That Sam has had a different woman to his room every night so far, and she doesn't leave until morning. Each one of them, a complete knockout. I swear I think four of them were Hawaiian Tropics models. Twice, he's had them there in the afternoon and a different one that night. That's nine women, this past week alone." Chin chuckled, "Oh to be that young and with that kind of stamina."

Turning to Steve, "What is your brother like?" Chin asked curiously

Steve shrugged, "He seems like a nice guy." he admitted, "But, then we were only together for a couple of hours."

"I'll tell you one thing." Danny put in his two cents, "After meeting him in person. I don't believe that Sam stole anything."

"Why do you say that?" Chin asked

Danny held up his hands, "Soft hands. Every thief that I've ever met has had strong rough hands. And, he seems soft in general." Seeing the look on Steve's face, Danny held up his hands, "I don't mean that in a mean way. I just mean, he is like, the polar opposite of you. You, Steven, are a rough and tumble type of guy, a super SEAL, running, hiking, climbing mountains, jumping out of helicopters and blowing stuff up, all that kind of stuff. Sam doesn't strike me as the type who does those kinds of things. He seems more a treadmill in a nice air conditioned room type of guy, to me. That's all I'm saying, it's not like that is a bad thing. Other than that, Sam is a really nice guy."

"Really?" Chin said, now very confused, that doesn't sound like the guy he'd seen at those martial arts competitions years ago. Chin dismissed the thought, people change with time. It had been fifteen years ago, after all.

"Whoa, whoa." Danny pointed to the security feeds, "Rewind that, I think I just saw someone, someone we all know."

Chin began to rewind the tape.

Chin put it back on normal speed and watched. Moments later, a man walked past the camera and went directly to Sam McGarrett's room.

Steve stared in shock at the screen.

"That is Joe White!" Chin was taken by complete surprise

Danny pointed to the screen, "Look, he is definitely going into Sam's room. And, a few hours later, Sam comes back and finds a knife in his wall."

Without another word, Steve turned and stormed out of the office.

Chin stared at his friend's quickly receding form, "Someone is in trouble."

Danny chuckled, "Well, as long as it is not us, he's mad at."

Chin turned back to watch the rest of the footage, "I hear that."

Two hours later, Sam was carrying several garment bags over his shoulder. As he and Kono walked back towards Kono's car, ready to head back to the hotel.

Kono could not remember spending a better afternoon in a man's company, in her life. It was very hard for Kono to believe that Sam and Steve were brothers. The two were polar opposites! While Steve was mostly serious, Sam was mostly a lot of fun. And, so very easy to talk to, as well. Sam was also, without doubt, a true gentleman. The type of man who always holds the door for a lady, pulling out a chair for a lady to sit. He was also very respectful to others. It seemed to Kono, that Sam McGarrett had walked out of some black and white movie. Then it hit her.

"That is who you remind me of!" Kono suddenly announced and shook her head.

Surprised, Sam buckled his seatbelt, "I remind you of someone?"

Kono started the car, and pulled out into traffic, "When I was a little girl, I used to spend the afternoons with my grandma. You know, till my parents got home from work. She used to love watching these old black and white movies."

"Yeah?" Sam asked curiously

Kono wrinkled her nose, "I didn't like most of them. But, there was this one actor; I think his name was Gary Grant?"

Sam laughed, "Cary Grant."

Kono laughed as well, "That's it, Cary Grant. I remember seeing him in different movies. He was handsome, suave, sophisticated, and yet, also really funny. Smart funny, not stupid funny. He was my grandma's favorite actor. That is who you remind me of."

"Wow, I take that as a great compliment." Sam nodded his head, "Thank you, Kono." he said sincerely

Kono sighed, "You're very welcome, Cary." Kono joked as she drove back to the hotel.

Arriving back at the hotel, Sam and Kono headed directly up to the suite.

Sam looked to Kono, "You do have your suit, don't you?"

Kono threw Sam a look, "Of course Brah. I was heading to the beach when I got the call. So was Lori, we are prepared. Even bought a bag, where I can stash my gun and badge."

"Great.' Sam opened the door and stepped back to allow Kono to enter first.

Lori turned from the balcony, "Hey, you guys are back. You know, you have a terrific view from this balcony!" she added.

"Thanks." Sam held up the garment bag, "I'm just going to hang this up, and change. Then we'll head down to the pool."

Once Sam was inside his bedroom, Lori turned to Kono, "Sam was right." she began quickly, "Sam's computer was definitely accessed. There doesn't seem to be much of importance on there, except for a bunch of stuff that I am assuming is research for his next book and there is his calendar." Lori looked at the closed door, "I've already told the rest of the team."

Kono nodded in understanding, "That means, that whoever hacked Sam's computer. Knows exactly where and when Sam is going to be." Kono stared at the closed door, "That is not good at all, if there really is someone out to get Sam." Kono turned to her friend and lowered her voice, "Did they find anything on the knife or from security?"

Lori shook her head, "The knife only had Sam's prints on it. But, Chin did find someone entering the room that night. Joe White."

Kono sat up straight, "Why would Joe want to hurt Sam? He's like a second dad to Steve and Mary. Why would he go after, Sam?"

"I don't know." Lori admitted, "Danny says that Steve went to track him down. But, so far they've had no luck in finding him. Steve said not to say anything to Sam about any of this. That he wants to tell Sam himself."

Kono shook her head, wondering why the ex-navy SEAL was after Sam McGarrett. Standing up, Kono started to undress.

"Well, we better get changed." Kono took off her shirt and jeans.

Minutes later, Sam walked out of his bedroom dressed in tight, mid-thigh bathing trunks and a white cabana shirt with stylish sunglasses.

Kono stared at the man, "You know we are just going down to the pool."

Sam smirked, "Kono, this is as casual as I get. Just because we are going to the pool doesn't mean I can't look good while doing it." he said as he stared at Kono in her bikini.

"Damn, maybe these shorts aren't a good idea. They might get a little tight." Sam thought to himself

Lori was surprised at the way that Sam was blatantly staring at Kono.

"I guess I'm going to have to re-evaluate my initial assessment. Gay men do not stare hungrily at women. And, right now, Sam McGarrett looks positively ravenous."

"Well ladies, let us go and enjoy a delicious lunch, poolside." Sam held the door for the two women, "They fly in lobsters daily from the east coast." Sam told them.

Chapter five

Steve, Danny and Chin, along with his wife Malia, strolled through the Four Seasons hotel to the pool area. They eventually found Kono and Lori sitting poolside, both of them were staring intently at the pool.

"Hey guys." Steve sat down at the table as did the others. Confused, Steve began to look around, "Hey, where is Sam?" he asked them

"Howzit!" Kono replied, not taking her eyes off the pool, "He's in the pool."

"Yeah, how are you doing?" Lori asked as she too stared towards the pool.

Steve, Danny, Chin and Malia exchanged confused looks, wondering what had Kono and Lori's attention so riveted.

"What's so fascinating about the pool?" Danny asked curiously

Suddenly a waitress appeared at the table, placing a martini on the table, she smiled at the group.

"Can I get you guys anything?" The waitress asked.

Kono smiled, "Yeah, can I get a beer, please." Kono turned to the others, "Now that you guys are here, I can finally have one. Oh, hi Malia, I didn't realize you were here."

"Beers all around." Steve told the waitress

"Hey Kono, happy birthday!" Malia kissed her cousin in-laws cheek

"Thanks!" Kono turned her attention back to the pool, "Where were we?" she asked Lori

Lori shook her head, "We're half way through 197."

Malia stared at the pool, "Okay girls, which guy is the guy you find so fascinating?" She asked knowingly.

Both Kono and Lori pointed to the swimmer who was currently swimming laps.

Curiously Malia turned to look.

"Ah…" Danny looked up as the waitress delivered their beers, "I don't think that anyone ordered the martini." he said

The waitress smiled, "That's for Sam, after he is done with his laps." The waitress checked her watch, "In another sixty seconds."

Kono kept her eyes on the pool, "He does this often?" she asked, as she appreciated the way the man's muscles contracted and relaxed as he cut through the water.

The waitress laughed, "Sista, he is like a Swiss clock. From three to five every day, two hundred laps. Then a martini."

Surprised, Steve saw that it was indeed his brother swimming in the pool.

"That is Sam?" he asked Lori and Kono.

Lori shrugged, "You told us to watch him."

Kono grinned, "We are definitely watching."

"And" Lori added as Sam reached the side of the pool, "That is lap two hundred."

Steve smiled, "Two hundred laps?" he nodded proudly, "Not as soft as you thought there Danno."

Sam easily lifted himself out of the pool; his well-muscled and chiseled physique was dripping water. Reaching up, Sam slicked back his wet hair. Sam began to walk towards the table.

Two of the young college aged girls, who worked at the hotel. Quickly rushed to Sam's side, each carrying a towel for him. Smiling, Sam took them both and thanked the girls politely. Spotting everyone at the table, Sam waved and moved towards them, as he dried off.

"How does this guy do it?" Danny complained, "Every woman here, and some of the guys I might add, is drooling over this guy. And, he is oblivious."

Malia stared at the man as he casually glided through the pool area, and chuckled, "You are wrong Danny, he knows exactly what he is doing." she said as she stared at the man's body appreciatively, "You see how he took both towels from those girls?"

"Yeah.", Danny admitted

"He took them both, so he wouldn't be rude to either one of them." Malia explained

Chin lifted another towel and handed it to Kono.

"What?" Kono asked confused as she looked at the towel.

"You have a little something on your chin. I think it might be some drool." Chin joked and ducked quickly as the towel flew at him.

"Steve!" Sam dropped the towels on his chair, "Nice to see you again, and Danny." he shook both men's hands.

"You too Sam, this is Chin Ho Kelly and his wife Malia. Chin works with us and Malia is a doctor."

Sam smiled, "Nice to meet you both." He said politely as he shook both of their hands.

Taking his seat, Sam put his shirt back on and reached for his drink.

Malia set her beer down, "Sam, I just wanted to say, that I've read all of your books. I'm a really big fan."

"Thank you, that is always gratifying to hear. Hearing that, makes all those hours alone sitting in front of a computer screen worth it."

The group spent another hour poolside just enjoying the late afternoon. Laughter and stories were exchanged by everyone, as they all got to know Sam and he them. Finally at seven, Sam checked his watch.

"Well, if we are going to make our dinner reservations, I am going to have to go upstairs and get ready."

Kono made to stand up as well, "Me too, I doubt the restaurant would appreciate me showing up in my bikini."

"They might not." Sam moved her chair back and held out a hand to Kono, "But, I assure you, that I would not mind in the least."

Without thought Kono took the offered hand and stood up. The gesture did not go unnoticed by the rest of the table. Who stared interestedly at the couple?

Laughing Kono shook her head, "You are shameless. Come on Cary, let's go get changed. We'll be back in a bit." she promised

"After you."

The others watched the two leave.

Danny stared at the retreating couple, "What was that?" he asked

"What?" Lori, who had changed earlier when she got cold, asked Danny.

"Moving the chair back, helping Kono stand up. Kono accepting the hand is what really threw me." Danny admitted

Lori shook her head, "It is just a gentlemanly thing to do, Danny."

"Gentlemanly?" Danny asked, "Come on, it's not like Kono is crippled or anything. I think that she perfectly capable of standing on her own."

Steve stared at his best friend, "It's shocking to me that you are still single."

"What?" Danny began to wave his hands around, "I'm just saying that Kono is a perfectly healthy young woman, who is capable of standing without assistance. And, who is Cary?"

Entering the suite, Kono walked to the chair where she had left her clothes earlier.

"Sam, do you mind if I use your shower?" Kono asked

"Not at all." Sam pointed to another closed door, "The master bedroom has a really nice shower. Help yourself."

Confused, Kono stared at the closed door, "You don't sleep in the master bedroom?"

Sam shook his head, "It's too big, and I'm much more comfortable in this one."

Shrugging, Kono turned and walked to the master bedroom. Entering the room, Kono stared around in awe. The room was, literally, the size of her entire house! The bed, by itself was at least twice the size of her own.

Kono untied her bikini top as she walked into the bathroom, "I see what you mean."

Sam waited five minutes, then grabbing one of the garment bags that he had bought earlier. He walked to the other door and knocked.

"Kono?" he called out, "Are you decent?"

Opening the door, Sam called out again. Receiving no answer, Sam quickly entered the room. Moving towards the bed, Sam laid out the garment bag a shoebox and left a piece of paper on top of it.

Leaving the room, Sam went back to his own and quickly stripped down and entered the shower.

Twenty minutes later, Kono stepped back and looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Kono grabbed the hotel supplied blow dryer and began to do her hair. Still unable to comprehend how incredible the experience was for her. First, the shower stall was big enough for at least four people, and, it had seats, and a phone! Who has a phone in the shower! There were six shower heads that shot out warm water, which was truly a first for Kono. Even their shower products, soaps, shampoo, conditioner, and variety of lotions, the best that money could buy. Even the freaking towels and bathrobes were plush and soft to the skin.

Kono chuckled, if Sam really didn't use this bathroom. All that expensive stuff was leaving with her, including the bathrobe.

Now dressed in her underwear, Kono stepped back into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Too bad I didn't have time to stop at home and get something nicer to wear." Kono thought, and suddenly stopped when she saw the garment bag on the bed.

"What the hell?" Kono walked over to the bed, and saw the note.

Neat, stylized script met her eyes, as Kono read the note.

"I hope you don't mind, but, I could not resist. This was made for you. Happy birthday, Kono. Sam. P.S. Always remember, it costs nothing to just dream, sooner or later it will come true."

Kono grabbed the garment bag and unzipped it. Kono gasped.

Earlier that day

Kono silently watched as Sam examined some fabrics for suits. They were waiting for the tailor to return with his newly purchased suits. Kono just looked around the store and all of the wealthy people who were wandering through the shop.

That is when she saw it.

The black dress was A line and knee length. The bottom of the hem flared outwards just a tiny bit. The decotage was not too revealing nor was it too demure, for Kono's tastes. Kono stared at the beautiful dress, there were no other words for it, the dress was elegantly beautiful.

"You have to try that dress on." Sam walked up behind her, "It looks like just your size as well."

Kono laughed, "I don't think so. I can't afford a hankie in this place." she admitted

"So.", Sam chuckled at her expression, "Let me tell you a little story." he began, "Once upon a time there was this young man of nineteen from the island of Oahu. He was a recent college graduate with multiple degrees, who had not one idea of what he wanted to do with his life. Everyone else had ideas of what he should do, and they tried to force them all down his throat. Confused, the young man decided that he wanted to travel a bit, figure things out for himself. So, he got a job on a tramp steamer and traveled to Europe. He got to England with about a thousand bucks in cash on him, which he had made for the voyage. This young man, looking for a direction, wandered onto Saville Row, one fine sunny day. There he found the most elegant shops in all of London. He visited every single one of them and just tried on everything that he could get his hands on. He too could not afford a hankie in any of those places. But, he tried on all of the finest suits, made of the softest materials you can imagine." Sam smiled as he picked up the dress and held it out to Kono, "That young man couldn't afford to buy them either, but, he found that he didn't have to pay anything to just put it on and just dream of better days to come."

Kono smiled widely, "That is a really nice story. What happened to that young man?"

"Ah." Sam smiled in remembrance, "Well, that young man, used to write these stories, for fun you understand. After all the pressures of school and studying, and people telling him what he should do. He used to write, just to decompress a bit. Anyway, he used to carry these stories in this little leather file holder. He left it on a chair, while he went inside and tried on this magnificent suit by Paul Smith, it was dark blue…" Sam shook his head, "Anyway, he came out of the dressing room, now, by this point the kid was broke. No money whatsoever, he didn't even know how he was going to eat that day. But, he looked into the mirror and just felt better, he felt like a million bucks. That is when he noticed an older man sitting in a chair, going through his file folder."

Skeptically Kono went along with the story, "Really, so what happened?"

"Well, the man looked up and saw the young man, and asked if he had written those stories. The young man admitted he had. He was then asked to sit down, and the two of them talked for quite some time. It turns out that man was named Vincent Sheffield and he was the president and CEO of Sheffield Press, book publishers. And, he wanted to put the young man under contract, and publish those stories. He invited him to dinner." Sam laughed, and then looked to Kono, "The very next week, that same young man walked into that very same haberdashery, and he bought that very suit. And, he never looked back. It costs you nothing to just dream, Kono. And, as cliché as it sounds, dreams do come true."

Smiling, Kono took the dress and went into a changing room to try it on.

Back in the present, Kono took the very same dress out of the garment bag.

Sam was adjusting his tie clip and making sure that the knot was tied perfectly. The doors to the master bedroom suite opened. Sam turned, and his breath was taken away by what he saw.

"You are a true vision." Sam said warmly, "You look beautiful."

Wearing her new dress, Kono blushed, "Thank you." She said, "And, thank you for the dress and the shoes, I love it."

Sam held out an arm, "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's go." Still smiling, Kono took the offered arm, to her surprise; she began to feel little butterflies in her stomach.

As they walked towards the elevator, Kono smirked, "Very nice suit."

"Thank you." Sam pulled at his cuffs a bit and adjusted the sleeve of his dark blue suit, "It's a Paul Smith original." Sam admitted with a twinkle in his eye.

Kono smiled, "I thought so."

"Honestly…" Danny began, "How long does it take to change clothes?" he asked the others, "I'm starving!"

Steve sighed, "They've been gone barely thirty minutes Danny. It takes time to shower and change."

"Yeah, brah." Kamekono the large Hawaiian man began, "You ought to know by now, women, take time to get ready. To make themselves all pretty and stuff."

"Men too." Lori put in, "Especially if you dress as well as Sam does."

"Fancy man, huh." Kamekono huffed

Lori stared at the man, "You don't have to be a 'Fancy' man, to have good taste."

Kamekono waved the very notion away, "Real men don't have time for that fancy stuff."

"Really.", a voice began from behind them, "I seem to remember a guy. Really big Hawaiian guy, who used to spend an hour gelling and getting his hair just perfect for the ladies."

They all turned and spotted the very elegant couple walking towards them.

Chin whistled in appreciation, "Wow, cuz, you look beautiful."

Danny had to agree, "That is some dress."

"Thank you." Kono smiled brightly, "You used to spend an hour on your hair?" she asked Kamekono, laughing, "You had hair?"

Kamekono stroked his bald head, "This is a choice, sista."

Malia and Lori agreed, "Is that a Dior?" Malia asked as she touched the material.

Kamekono was staring at Sam, "I know you from somewhere." he said accusingly

Sam nodded, "Yes you do Kamekono, I seem to remember I kicked you ass once. You've lost weight brah! Good on you."

Danny's eyes opened wide, "You used to be bigger than you are now?" Danny asked shocked, "And you…" Danny turned to Sam, "You kicked his ass?"

Kamekono frowned trying to remember, his large face suddenly broke out in a grin, "Right! I remember now, you were like fifteen, I was nineteen, I was a junior in high school. We got into it over that girl, Latisha. Then after the fight, she went off with Paul Lakilani."

"Good memory." Sam admitted

Danny turned to Steve, "Nineteen and still a junior in high school?" he said softly

"I'm surprised he graduated." Steve said honestly

Kamekono nodded as he took Sam in, "Youze stylin and profiling brah!" he shook Sam's hand and pulled in into a bro hug.

Chin stared at the suit, "Is that a Paul Smith?"

"Yes it is." Kono told them, "And, yes this is a Dior." she told the women.

"Where did you get it? It is to die for." Malia felt the soft material

"It was a birthday gift." Kono admitted. "I got it at Dior in Ala Moana."

"Really?" Danny began AGAIN, "We are standing out here in front of this restaurant, discussing couture?"

Steve was at his wit's end, "Danny, will you just relax. Max isn't even here yet." Steve turned to Sam, "That really is a nice suit. But, really brah, a tie?"

Sam shrugged, "I gotta be me." he explained simply

Kono was still talking to Malia, telling her who had given her the dress. Malia was very surprised and turned and stared at Sam. But, said nothing more about it. Suddenly, wondering if Kono realized that she was wearing a five thousand dollar dress. Malia would have to tell her later, when she got Kono alone.

Max Bergman hurried through the lobby as he spotted his friends standing outside the restaurant.

"Max!" Kono waved at the young medical examiner

"Kono." Max stopped slightly out of breath, "Sorry I am late. I had an autopsy take longer than expected. Oh…Happy birthday." he said holding out a gift.

Kono smiled and kissed the shorter man on the cheek, "Thank you so much Max."

Danny was frustrated, "We are all here now, and can we please go inside and order some food." he begged, "Thank you."

Sam opened the door to the restaurant, "Please, allow me."

Everyone began to walk inside; Steve was last in line, "Bro, after this dinner. We have to talk, I found out some things." he said softly

Confused, Sam nodded, "Sure, Steve, after the party". Sam couldn't help but be curious as to what Steve had found out.

Chapter Six

The dinner party was a success, and everyone had over indulged in the birthday cake. After it was all done, everyone wished Kono a happy birthday and wished her a good night.

Steve waited until the others left, before he turned to Kono.

"Do you mind staying a bit longer?" he asked of her

"No, it's still early." Kono looked at her watch.

"Great, let's go upstairs." Steve motioned to the elevators

Ten minutes later, Steve, Kono and Sam were all seated in Sam's suite. Steve and Kono sipped their beers while Sam sipped his brandy.

"So…" Sam began, "You wanted to talk to me, Steve?"

"Yeah.", Steve sat forward on the edge of the couch, "I do, actually. We ran the knife with our people, and they didn't find any prints on it. But, we did catch something on the hotel security cameras. Tell me, do you know a Joe White?" Steve asked as he produced a picture.

Sam took the picture, staring at it, Sam shook his head, and "I've never seen this guy before." he told them, "Is this, the guy with the knife?"

Steve shrugged, "I'm pretty sure that it is." he admitted, "No one else was on the security footage coming into this room. You were right about your computer though. Lori did find that it had been accessed. Whoever it was downloaded a copy of your itinerary."

"So this Joe White knows exactly where I'm going to be for the next few months at least."

"Yeah, he does." Steve looked to both Kono and Sam, "You two seem to be getting along." Steve began, "So, I have to ask you both, if it is okay for this arrangement to continue. Are you okay Kono staying here and Sam are you okay with letting Kono stay in your room, for the next few days? I know that there is a spare bedroom here. It's just until I can find Joe and find out what the hell he is up to."

"I have no problem with it." Sam shrugged, "I had fun today." he admitted, "Kono, you can use the master suite."

Kono grinned, "Damn it Steve, don't you dare make me stay here in the lap of luxury!" she said, looking forward to spending more time with Sam McGarrett.

Steve laughed, "Okay, I get you. Thanks Kono, I really appreciate it." he said standing up, "Hey, how about breakfast, we can talk some more. Get to know each other." he asked his brother.

"Sounds great, Steve." Sam said happy to get to know his brother better.

"Well, I gotta go." Steve looked at his watch, "I have to meet Cath in about ten minutes. See you guys in the morning."

Once Steve was gone, Sam and Kono were at a loss as to what to do next.

"Hey!" Sam began, "You are going to need more clothes and some more of your things. It's still early, how about we go to your place and pick up some of your stuff." he asked.

"That is a good idea." Kono admitted, "I really need my toothbrush and something to sleep in."

"Great, let's take my car." Sam offered

Kono and Sam were standing in front of the hotel, waiting for the valet to bring Sam's car around front. Kono's jaw dropped as she saw the fire engine red Lamborghini pull up.

"This is your car!" Kono asked amazed

"Well, it's a rental actually." Sam admitted and motioned to the car, "Would you like to drive?"

Kono climbed behind the wheel of the powerful sports car, "Happy birthday to me!" she said excitedly as she put the car into gear.

The car rocketed off into the night.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at Kono's house. Getting out of the car, Kono saw that her landlord was sitting on her front stoop.

"Mr. Lee?" Kono walked over to the older man, "What are you doing here at this time of night?" She asked, looking at her watch, Kono saw that it was already almost nine o'clock. The elderly Mr. Lee usually was getting ready for bed at this time.

Standing up, Mr. Lee approached Kono and Sam, "Kono, I'm sorry to interrupt your date. But, this couldn't wait, and I wanted to do this in person."

Kono frowned, "What's wrong Mr. Lee?"

The old man sighed, he really hated doing this. Especially to such a good tenant.

"The city inspector was here today. He says that the wiring in the house is substandard and that the entire place has to be redone. I can't afford to do it, so I have to sell the house. To do that…" The old man bowed his head.

Kono understood, "To do that, I have to leave." Great! Now she had to move and try and find another place that she could afford on a cop's salary.

Mr. Lee nodded, "You don't have to leave right away. I just wanted to tell you as soon as possible. Obviously, I won't charge you this month's rent. I am so sorry Kono."

Sighing Kono leaned forward and hugged the old man, this wasn't his fault.

"It's okay Mr. Lee. I'll find a new place as soon as I can." Kono promised

Mr. Lee patted Kono's back, "You are a good girl, Kono. And, an excellent tenant, you are always on time with the rent, no loud parties, and never any problems. I'm going to miss you."

Kono smiled at the man, "Thank you Mr. Lee that is very nice of you."

"Well, good night Kono." The old man waved as he made his way to his car.

Kono sighed as she turned to Sam, "Well there goes my night." she told him, "Now, I have to find another place for the same rent." Kono shook her head as she unlocked her front door, "And in this town, that is not going to be easy." she admitted.

Sam considered it a moment, "I might know of a place."

"Really?" Kono turned a hopeful expression on her face.

"Maybe." Sam nodded more positive by the moment, "Grab your things, we can drop by the place before we go back to the hotel."

Thirty minutes later, with Sam now driving, the couple drove down one of the more expensive neighborhoods on the island.

Driving up to a set of gates, reaching into the compartment between the seats, Sam grabbed a remote. Driving through the gates and into the private community, and past some very luxurious homes.

Kono stared at the properties in the area, "Are you sure about this Sam? The prices in this neighborhood are really high up there." she told him as she stared at all of the neatly trimmed yards and tree lined streets. Some of the houses actually had gates and giant fences surrounding multi -million dollar mansions.

"Of course I'm sure." Sam turned to her, "It's just up ahead here."

They turned into a drive that had yet another wrought iron gate in front. The property itself was surrounded by a high stone wall.

Kono began to look around, the house sat atop a small hill, and it was a magnificent mansion. The grounds were immaculately kept, with beautiful flower beds in full bloom with all kinds of tropical flowers that gave off an intoxicating aroma. A large circular driveway lined with small pebbles led up to the front doors of the most incredible house that Kono had ever seen.

"Where are we Sam?" Kono asked getting a suspicious feeling.

"My house." Sam said easily as he pulled over by a smaller house on the side of the property.

"Come on, I'll show you the house for rent." Sam said getting out of the car.

Kono followed Sam and soon found herself, standing outside a small house that sat just to the side of the main house.

"Guest house?" Kono asked, knowing that many properties in the area had such houses.

"Yes." Sam reached into his pocket for keys, "When I was a teenager, my grandfather moved me out here. To give me a bit of independence, he used to say." Sam chuckled, "My grandfather was cool in that respect."

Unlocking the door, Sam reached in and turned on the light, "Mind the stairs." he warned her.

Kono gasped as she entered and saw the interior of the small house. The whole of the house had marble tile floors, the walls were a bright, cheerful yellow. The furniture was all brand new and it all looked comfortable.

"Bedroom and bathroom are through that door." Sam pointed, "There is a small half bathroom over here. Kitchen is right through that door. And there is another bedroom with another full bathroom through there."

Kono was in love, the house was a perfect size for her in a great neighborhood. Everything looked brand new, even the appliances.

"I just had the whole thing redone." Sam explained, "But, if there is something you might want to change…"

"It's perfect." Kono whispered

"Great!" Sam clapped his hands together, "If you like it, you can move in next week."

Kono shook herself out of her trance, "Wait, wait, how much is the rent?" she asked, coming back to reality.

Sam blew out some air, "Oh, how about two hundred a month, does that sound okay to you?"

Kono's eyes flew open, "Are you kidding me?" She motioned around the house, "In this neighborhood, and for a house of this size. You could get ten times that much, maybe twenty times that much for all of this!"

Sam laughed and shook his head, "Kono, I never meant to rent this place out. If you don't take it, it's going to probably stay empty. Unless someone comes down to visit me and stay for a while. The original owners of the property were haolies that used the main house as a vacation house. This place used to be the caretakers house. When my grandfather bought the property, he used this place for storage. At least until I took it over for the last two years I lived on the island. It's been pretty much empty since then."

Kono looked around; she loved the place, but…

"I don't know Sam. Don't get me wrong, it is a great place. You are making a very generous offer, I just don't know."

Sam held up a hand, "Okay, how about, two hundred a month, to cover the utilities. Plus, you keep me alive. And, you teach me how to surf. That is worth more to me than any amount of money."

Kono laughed.

It took Sam over an hour of fast talking, and working his charms. Finally Kono sighed.

"Okay Sam." Kono hugged him, "Thank you so much."

"What are friends for?"

"You really don't know how to surf?" Kono asked him, she saw him shake his head, "How do you grow up on this island and not know how to surf?"

"Well, between piano lessons, math, science tutors, and the martial arts. Not to mention the fact that everyone was afraid I might hit my head and suddenly become stupid. It was considered a frivolous use of my time.

Kono laughed and held out a hand, "You have a deal, and a new tenant. I'll move in at the end of the month. That will give me lots of time to pack and get everything ready to move."

"Excellent." Sam took her smaller hand into his, "In the words of Humphrey Bogart, Kono, I have the feeling that this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Who?" Kono asked confused

Sam shook his head, "I see that we are going to have to stop by blockbuster on the way back to the hotel."

Chapter

The next few days only served to solidify, in Kono's mind, her new found friendship with Sam McGarrett. Sam was the type of man who knew how to listen. It was as if Sam knew that Kono just wanted to get things off of her chest. She didn't want anyone to actually help her do it, or do it for her. Kono just needed a sounding board, to make her own decisions. Sam did that for her; he just listened and didn't comment, except, to say that if she did need help. That Sam was there ready and willing to do what he could to help her.

Kono really appreciated the gesture.

That is when Kono realized two very important things. Two very important things that would, undoubtedly, change Kono's life, as she knew it.

First, Sam McGarrett was quickly becoming her best and closest friend.

Second, Kono knew that she had already fallen in love with her best and closest friend.

Two weeks later

0100 hours

Sam McGarrett's home

Sam lifted up his head from the couch and looked over, Kono was fast asleep. The movie they had been watching was still playing in the background.

Swiftly and silently Sam stood up and hurried out of the house. Grabbing a bag from the hedges behind the house, Sam slipped it over his shoulder and ran to the back fence of the property.

Sam knew that this was taking a giant risk. To do this now was absolutely insane, for all of this to blow up in his face, Kono just had to wake up anytime in the next thirty minutes!

Racing to the back fence, Sam did not stop, reaching the fence; Sam jumped and easily grabbed the top of the fence. He was over the fence and running, before anyone could have even possibly have blinked.

Sam never noticed the shadow that moved behind the windows.

Running through the dense growth behind the house at full speed, Sam covered the mile and a half distance in just over seven minutes. Reaching the tree line before his destination, Sam stopped. While catching his breath, Sam quickly changed from his regular clothes to a pair of loose black pants and an equally black Gi top, he pulled on a hood, and wrapped his face, leaving only a slit for his eyes. The ninja was now ready to move out. Stealthily, the ninja moved to another stone fence, the ninja once again jumped up and grabbed the edge. This time, he did not jump over it. Pulling himself up he peered over the edge and into the property.

Four guards were patrolling the area, each armed with an automatic weapon. The ninja turned his attention to the house and spotted the cameras sitting atop of it and the other one hidden in the tree, just outside the door to the interior of the house, which was his objective.

Now it was all a matter of timing. The ninja knew, after much study of the property that there was a three minute window for him to reach his objective and accomplish his goal. In less than five minutes, the guards would all head towards the front of the house to report in. That would leave the yard unguarded for only moments. Then it was just a matter of seconds before the cameras would be just at the right spots. If the ninja did this properly, he could reach the house by simply running quickly to the doors. The cameras would each be pointing in the wrong direction, or moving back to a place the ninja had already passed, that would leave a window of only eight seconds to unlock the door. Time enough. Then eight minutes in the house, a minute to boot up the computer and slip in his flash drive, the painting would be in the same office. The ninja would have to disable the motion sensor behind the painting before removing it that would take a minute. Remove the painting from its frame, another minute, then seconds to slip the frame into the specially lined container. Then, the ninja thought, the hard part would begin.

The ninja watched as the guards all turned at the same time and began to head around towards the front of the house. The ninja counted silently in his head as the cameras swerved.

Jumping over the fence, the ninja ran flat out to the house. Pulling out his lock pick, the ninja made quick work of the lock and was inside. The guards were now returning to retake their positions.

Inside the house, the ninja moved silently and swiftly. Finding the computer, he switched it on and slipped in the flash drive the computer began to operate under the programming of the flash drive. Turning to the painting, the ninja reached into his pack.

"And they said that engineering would never come in handy." He thought as he pulled out his own small invention. The device resembled a mini flashlight the interior of the device would have amazed many engineers.

Based on all of his recent research into EMP generators, or electro-magnetic pulse, technology. The ninja had been able, through much trial and error, been able to design a miniature version of one.

A full EMP blast could kill all electrical power to everything within a kilometer radius down to a few square blocks radius, depending on the size of the device. The device the ninja had created could do the same thing, except the affected area was only a matter of a foot radius.

Moving to the painting, the ninja made sure that there was nothing else electronic in the vicinity. He wanted to ensure that only the power to the motion sensor would be killed, nothing else was to be affected. If the ninja was lucky, no one would notice the painting was gone until morning. By then the sensor behind the painting would reactivate. This would leave everyone scratching their heads, wondering how he had done this.

Pointing his device just an inch from the painting, the ninja pressed the button. The static charge coming from the motion detector was audible, but just barely. The ninja put away his device and pulled the painting off the wall. Using a screw gun, the ninja made fast work of the frame. Painting now in hand, the ninja moved out. Looking at his watch, he saw that only five minutes had passed.

Reaching into his pack again, the ninja removed a note from the inside of a plastic bag and attached it to the wall.

It read, "IOU, one Degas painting."

Moving to the computer, the ninja saw that the brute force entry into the encrypted files on the computer had already been copied. Removing the flash drive, the ninja removed all traces of his activities on the computer. No one would be able to tell that he had copied any of the files.

Moving quickly the ninja found the old servant staircase which led up. Silently making his way up, he encountered no one. Reaching the attic door, the ninja made his way through the door and up the final staircase. Using a miniature but powerful LED light, he quickly flashed it through the room, and turned it off. The two second scan of the room was enough. The ninja now knew the layout of the attic. Moving to the one window that was located at the side of the room, the ninja opened it and looked up and around, then stepped onto the narrow ledge with one foot. Reaching into his bag once again, the ninja pulled out a flexible rubber cord. Wrapping it around the wire, he stepped out of the window and he closed it behind him. The insulated wire that attached power to the house was strong; the ninja knew, strong enough to hold his weight at least. Without a second thought, the ninja launched himself off of the roof.

The soft rubber covered in silk cord made no noise as the ninja slid along the wire. In seconds the ninja was away from the house, seconds after that, he was away from the perimeter fence. Just a few more seconds, the ninja reached the pole that was located a block away.

Jumping down from the pole, the ninja raced into the tree line. Another man, dressed exactly as the ninja waited.

Sam ripped off the hood and began to change back into his regular clothes.

"It is done?" the ninja whispered to Sam.

Sam handed the container to the ninja, "Done, there were no problems. Now go!"

The ninja disappeared into the darkness.

Ten minutes later, Sam slipped back into the house and back to the couch. Seeing a peacefully sleeping Kono, Sam lay back onto the couch and closed his eyes, a relieved sigh escaping him. No one was the wiser.

Kono opened her eyes and stared at her friend.

"Oh Sam, what did you just do?" Kono began to wonder.


	4. Chapter 4

It was bright and early the next morning that Chin and Kono began to unload the first boxes of Kono's belongings, from their cars.

Carrying boxes full of clothes, Chin followed his cousin into her new house.

"Careful of the stairs Chin." She warned him

"I got it." Chin went down the stairs, "Wow, this is a really nice place." he nodded in appreciation, "It must be costing you a bundle."

Kono shrugged, "Actually, I got it for a really great price."

"Are you sure?" Chin asked, needing to be sure, "You really are too young to get over extended on your credit." he warned, "It's really nice, but not worth losing your credit score."

Kono laughed and hugged her cousin, "Thanks for looking out for me cuz. But, really, the rent is really cheap, only a couple of hundred a month. All I'm really paying for is the utilities."

"That's it?" Chin asked suspiciously

Kono shrugged, "Well, that and some surfing lessons."

Chin stared at his cousin, "Who would be crazy enough to charge only two hundred a month for all of this?" he questioned, wondering if Kono was telling him the truth.

"Knock, knock!" Sam stood at the door

"Come in Sam." Kono smiled seeing Sam dressed in casual slacks and a polo shirt.

"Kono, Chin, how are you both today?" Sam asked as he came down the stairs.

"Everything is great, I'm just moving in." Kono admitted, still wondering why Sam had disappeared the night before for thirty minutes. Although, she was not about to ask Sam anything at all about his night time activities. A part of Kono feared what the answer might really be.

Kono had awakened the night before, the moment that Sam had opened the veranda doors. The breeze that had entered the room had, had a slight chill to it. Standing to close the door, Kono had seen Sam running through the yard towards the back of the house. Kono had stared in shock as Sam hit the back wall running and had scaled the large fence with absolutely no problem. Kono had waited until she saw Sam returning a half hour later. Then she had gone back to the couch and had taken the same position that she had been before, pretending to still be asleep.

"Well, I am here to offer my services, if you need any help. I'm just sitting at the computer right now, with writer's block." Sam shrugged, "So, I thought that I might clear my head a bit and try again later."

Kono smiled widely, "Thanks, I could use some help. I really appreciate it."

Chin stared at Sam in shock, "This is your house?"

"Well, I own the property. My grandfather left it to me." Sam nodded, and turned to Kono, "I just wanted to come by and let you know that you should be getting a delivery soon. I almost forgot all about it."

"Really, what kind of delivery?" Kono asked confused

"Yeah." Sam shrugged nonchalantly, "Remember how I told you that this was going to be the guest house?"

"Yeah."

Sam scratched his chin as he walked over to her, "Well, I had already ordered some electronics for the house. You know, stereo, flat screen TV, DVD with surround sound. I don't need them in the house, and it would be a shame to just store them. And, I figured you could use them."

Kono's expression brightened, "That would be great! Thanks so much Sam, I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything that you've done for me."

Sam shook his head, "It is nothing, and you needed a place. I had a place just sitting here empty. It's a win, win situation for the both of us."

"But the rent…" Chin began

"I don't need the money." Sam told them, "If I didn't think that I might hurt Kono's feelings. I'd have given her this place for nothing."

Kono shook her head vehemently, "I could not do that."

Sam smirked, "I know, which is exactly why I asked for the two hundred." Sam turned to Chin, "And! Even then it took me an hour to convince her to take it."

Chin laughed, "That does sound like my little cousin. You never learned to surf?" Chin asked surprised."

"Never did." Sam admitted, and rubbed his hands together, "Okay, how can I help?"

Chin nodded, "We could use some help, and Danny and Steve aren't here yet. And knowing how they love to argue. I'm sure that we will be bringing in the last of the boxes before they get here."

Sam laughed, "Those two." He shook his head, "I'm expecting the wedding announcement any day now."

Chin and Kono began to laugh

"Yeah, they are like an old married couple." Chin agreed, "How about you change into some work clothes and give us a hand."

Sam stared at the two with a confused expression on his face.

Kono chuckled and pointed at the expensive clothes Sam was wearing, "Don't tell me, those are your work clothes."

Sam looked down at what he was wearing, "Of course."

Chin chuckled, "Those are your work clothes? Don't you just have an old pair of jeans?"

Sam stared at Chin as if he'd suddenly lost his mind, "I've never worn a pair of jeans in my life, when I was a kid, my mother wouldn't hear of it. Now, I won't hear of it."

Suddenly from above them, they could hear two men arguing, and it was getting louder by the second.

Lori, with a tired expression on her face walked in first, Steve and Danny walked through the front door still arguing.

"Enough!" Lori yelled at the two men, "Enough already, the next one who says anything. I swear to all that is holy, I will shoot them. Nobody cares who's tougher!"

Both Steve and Danny quieted down, both with hurt puppy dog expressions on their faces.

"Hi guys." Lori greeted the other half of the team, "Hi Sam, you are helping too?"

Sam smiled brightly, "I thought I might."

Coming down the stairs, Lori held her hands up as if praying, "Kono, do you have any aspirin?" she asked desperately

"Yeah, I think that they are somewhere around here." Kono motioned to the boxes, "Have a headache?" she asked with a smirk, having had to go through it herself with Steve and Danny.

Lori glared at Steve and Danny, "Yes, after listening to these two arguing over who is tougher, Batman or Superman, for the last hour. My head is splitting."

"I'll see if I can find some for you later." Kono promised, "Just keep an eye out for a box marked bathroom. The aspirin is in that box."

"Okay." Lori sighed, and then perked up, "By the way, have you guys heard about last night's excitement?" She asked.

Chin shook his head, "What's up?"

"Yoshi Todeho, Japanese business man, he lives a few miles from here, actually." Lori began, "Anyway, he was robbed last night of a very expensive Degas painting."

"Are you serious, just a few miles from here?" Sam asked his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my god, Sam." Kono groaned to herself, "Please anything but that."

Lori turned and stared at Sam curiously, "Yes, there was no evidence, nothing on the security cameras. They don't even know how the thief was able to remove the painting without setting off the motion sensor located behind the painting. Whoever it was made it past security, took the painting and left nothing behind, except for a note, IOU one Degas painting."

"Wow." Sam shook his head amazed, "That is incredible."

The others were now all staring at Sam.

Sam shook his head and, began to move up the stairs to get some more boxes.

"Wow, I guess it's time for me to upgrade my security." He said to no one in particular.

Danny stared at Steve, "You don't think…?" He asked pointing up the stairs.

Steve shook his head, "There is no evidence, Danny."

"We could always just ask." Lori pointed out reasonably

Steve shook his head again, "He will tell me when he is ready." Steve told them, and funny enough. He believed it.

Kono said nothing, as she looked through the boxes. Reaching into one, she pulled out a bottle.

"Found them!" Kono said triumphantly, first it would shift everyone's thoughts away from Sam, and second, help Lori as well.

Lori practically dived for the bottle, "You are a lifesaver!"

Suddenly from outside, they all heard a gunshot.

Running up the stairs, they found Sam holding a box and standing next to a tree staring off into the distance. Moving to Sam's side, they all saw the bullet hole in the tree, not a foot from where Sam was standing.

"Sam!" Steve grabbed his brother's shoulder, "Are you okay?" he demanded, wondering if Sam was in shock.

"I'm fine." Sam shook his head, "The shot came from right over there." Sam nodded towards the gate, "I recognized the shooter from that picture you showed me, Steve. It was that Joe White you were telling me about."

Steve stared at the gate, wondering what the hell was going on. Why would Joe White be shooting at Sam? And, how the hell did Joe miss from this distance? Steve had seen his friend take out a target from over seven hundred yards away. How could Joe miss a target at just over twenty yards?

Two months later.

Steve had still had no luck in finding his mentor, Joe White. That however, hadn't stopped Joe from continuing his campaign against Sam McGarrett. In the two months since the shooting, Joe, had attempted to scare Sam three more times.

By this point, no one in Five-O believed that Joe was trying to kill Sam. Joe White is a highly trained Navy SEAL with years of experience. There was no way that Joe was going to miss killing his target five times! No, Joe had another agenda in mind, and that was to try and scare Sam off of the island. The reason is what eluded the team, and until they found Joe White. It was all speculation as to his reasons.

The five-0 team and Sam were sitting at one of the benches at Kamekono's shrimp truck, eating lunch.

"This is really good brah!" Sam complimented his old friend

Kamekono smiled, "Hey, you mind if I use that as a testimony. You know world famous Hawaiian author says eat at Kamekono's'."

"Testimonial." Sam corrected, "But, sure brah, I have no problem with that. How about we pose for a picture?"

Kamekono smiled eagerly, "Right on, brah!"

Smiling Sam handed Danny his phone, "Do you mind Danny?"

Danny took the phone, "Okay, smile all pretty for the camera!" Danny snapped the picture.

"That one came out nice." Danny had to admit

"Thanks brah!" Kamekono gave his friend the bro hug.

Meanwhile, without meaning to actually do it. Danny found Sam's photo album.

Curious as well, Steve leaned over and saw that it was filled with pictures with the five-O team. Sam and Steve, Sam and Mary, Sam with Steve and Mary, there were also pictures with the team. Then there were a whole lot of pictures of Sam and Kono together. The pictures included, Kono teaching Sam how to surf, Sam and Kono at the opera, Sam and Kono laughing on the beach and the two dancing at a club. And, so on, and so on.

Danny and Steve looked to each other, surprised, but said nothing.

The others were laughing; leave it to Kamekono to find a way to push his business.

"I'll print it up and sign it for you." Sam promised.

"Great brah, I'll get it framed up and put it up on the wall." Kamekono turned back to the truck, "I'll bring you another plate, on the house." He promised.

Danny handed the phone back to Sam turned to the others, "How is it that Sam is Hawaiian and you and I are still haolies?" he asked Steve

"We are not famous writers." Steve pointed out

Danny shook his head, "I knew there had to be a reason."

The others laughed at the two.

"Hey Max, how did your date with Suzy go last week?" Sam asked, remembering the girl that he'd set Max up with.

Max smiled widely at just the memory, "It went very well indeed. As a matter of fact, Suzy and I have plans for this weekend. Thank you for setting us up, Sam. It was very kind of you."

"Hey us guys with too much brains have to stick together." Sam pointed out reasonably.

Danny leaned forward, "Hey, Sam, I've been meaning to ask you. Did you really graduate from the university of Hawaii at fifteen with two degrees?"

Sam smiled sadly, "Three actually."

Lori began, "I read somewhere that you can read up to 20,000 words a minute and that you have photographic memory and perfect recall."

Sam nodded, "That's true."

"You had three by fifteen years old and, photographic memory?" Danny shook his head, "It must have been great, being that smart."

Sam chuckled mirthlessly, "Yeah."

"What is perfect recall?" Kono asked curiously.

Sam shrugged, "How about a parlor trick, pick a date, any date in the last say twenty five years."

Kono sat up, "Ah, March 21st 1989."

Sam nodded and thought for a moment, "It was a Saturday, the temperature was 76 degrees that day, it rained on Oahu from 11:07 am to 3:32 pm with a total accumulation of three and two thirds inches. The U of H football team lost its bid for the aloha bowl." Sam smiled at the others shocked faces. "I could keep going with the day's headlines and quote verbatim the Honolulu times newspaper for the day. I can go into even more detail, tell you what I had for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I can tell you the conversations I had. But you get the idea. That is perfect recall."

Steve stared at his brother, "It must have been so difficult to grow up brilliant." he joked

"Yeah." Chin chuckled, "Never having to study."

"Imagine, never having to worry about keeping up your grades." Lori added

The group spent a few minutes coming up with more and more things that Sam never had to worry about, because he was smart.

The others laughed.

Sam shook his head, "It's not so great." he told them.

Danny shook his head, "Are you kidding, I'd kill for my daughter being that smart."

"Okay." Sam shrugged

Max shook his head, "They just don't understand." Having gone through some of the same things that Sam had gone through in school.

Steve could see that this was really bothering Sam. It was no longer a joke for him.

"Was it so bad, Sam?" Steve asked seriously

Sam chuckled, "As I am sure that Max can tell you. There is a lot left to be desired, when you are young and that smart. You guys mentioned the things that I never had to worry about. Here is a few more, how about never having to worry about having friends. The kids your age are intimidated by you, because you are in college, the college age kids resent you, because it does come easy to you. How about, being bullied every single day of your life, for being the freak who can read 20,000 words a minute. When the only time they acknowledge your existence, is when they need your help with their homework or projects. And, you run to help, because even though you know their offers of friendship are total bullshit. You help them anyway. You help them because, even that tiny bit of fake friendship is better than having none at all. How about all of your professors hating you, and dreading the day you step into their classrooms because you know their subjects better than they do. Being considered a failure by my family and my peers, because I chose to do what actually made me happy, and not use my "God" given gifts for anything other than writing "trash" for the general public. Instead I should be writing important papers, like combinatorial applications of symmetric function theory to certain classes of permutations and truncated tableaux." The others stared confused at Sam, "And yes that was the actual title of my dissertation for my doctorate in theoretical mathematics. Which only a handful of people ever read, and even less actually understood. How about never being able to forget watching your mother die. I mean watching it as if it's a movie, perfectly crystal clear, moment by moment, and knowing that you will remember it as if it happened yesterday, for the rest of your life." Sam pointed to his head, "Because, for all of my brains, for all of the things I know. I don't know how to shut off that projector." Sam's phone rang, reading the screen he stood up, "Excuse me a moment, I have to take this"

The others stared at each other in shock. None of them could ever imagine what that all must have been like.

Kono stared after Sam, just wishing that she could hold him. Protect him from everything in his past.

Kono sighed, it was getting harder and harder to keep her feelings for Sam under wraps. In the beginning of their relationship, Kono had no problem admitting that she had really wanted to be more than just Sam's friend. A whole lot more. But, Kono knew in retrospect that moving into Sam's guest house had been a mistake. It had taken their relationship from where it might have gone and turned it into a very valued friendship. That didn't mean that Kono could not dream of having more.

"Wow, there is a lot of anger under that happy smile." Danny said softly, "And, for the record, I love Grace the way she is now. And, I don't care if she ever writes a paper on combination applications whatever's… in fact it sounds so horrible, that I would actually pay her not to write it."

Chin stared after his friend, "I just wish I could have been there to cover his eyes. Kept him from seeing, his mother die."

Steve stared at his brothers back, "I should have been there." he told the others, "I could have protected him from all that." he said feeling guilty that he could not protect his little brother.

"We all know that you would have." Danny patted his friends back, "And, by the way, don't forget, you are protecting him now." Danny added

"Danny's right, Steve." Chin agreed.

Kono decided that she had to change the subject, and turned to Max, "So things went well with Suzy?" she asked

"Very well, we've gone out twice since that time." Max added realizing that Kono was trying to shift the conversation away from Sam.

"Who is this Suzy?" Danny asked more than just a bit curious, wondering what kind of girl would like a guy like Max.

"Suzy is the Hawaiian Tropics model that Sam set Max up with." Kono told them

The three men stared at Max in shock, "YOU! Are going out with a Hawaiian Tropic model?" Danny asked in shock

Max simply smiled at them

"You're kidding me, two of them?" Sam said happily, the others turned and listened to the one sided conversation, "Where is the awards ceremony being held this year and when?" Sam listened, "Vegas huh? Very nice, it's the day after tomorrow? That doesn't give me much time. No, it's fine, if I can't get plane tickets, I'll charter a private jet. No problem, can you book me a suite at the Venetian? A panel, what's the subject? Yeah, I'm in, just don't sit me next to Abigale Hanrahan, no, come on, you know that I love her to death. It's just that whenever I'm with her, I always, almost, get arrested you know how Abigale is, she is always drunk and always grabbing my ass. Saying shit like, hey sonny come give ole mother Hubbard your bone. The next thing I know, she gets me involved in one of her insane adventures. I barely got out of getting arrested the last time." Everyone at the table broke down in laughter, "Hey, I love Abigale; I just don't want to wind up in prison because of her. Okay, okay Shelly; I'll see you in Vegas tomorrow. Bye."

Still smiling, Sam went back to the table and sat down.

"Give ole mother Hubbard your bone?" Kono asked her friend

Sam sighed, "Don't remind me, the woman is four foot eight, she is between eighty and a hundred years old, depending how drunk she is, and she is relentless. All she does is drink like a fish, smoke like a chimney, and grab all of the ass she can. Man or woman, it doesn't matter to her. Although, I must admit the strippers do love her." Sam added.

"Really?" Kono laughed.

"What was that all about?" Steve asked curiously

"Oh." Sam smiled, "The announcement for this year's Aggies, are out. I've won in two categories!"

"The Aggies?" Danny asked curiously, "Is that good?"

Sam laughed, "The Agatha Christie awards are like the Oscars for mystery writers."

"And, you won two of them?" Steve asked, proud of his little brother.

"Yes, one for best mystery novel of the year, and one for best mystery writer of the year." Sam announced proudly.

"Congratulations." Steve held up his beer, "To my little brother, the best mystery writer of the year!"

Everyone held up their beer and congratulated Sam.

"Thanks guys, so, now I have to fly to Las Vegas tomorrow." Sam announced, "You wanna come, Steve?"

Steve groaned, "I wish I could go with you, little brother. I'd love to see you get your awards, but, starting tomorrow, Governor Demming is doing an audit of Five-0. I have to be there for it." Steve sat up straight, "But, I also don't want you going alone. Not with Joe White still running around and causing you trouble. Kono, you are the only one of us that doesn't HAVE to be here tomorrow."

Kono smiled widely, "No Steve, I refuse to go to Sin City!" she said excitedly

Steve grinned, "Yeah, right." he shook his head laughing.

Kono stood up, "Hey, if I'm going to Vegas, I had better get home and pack!" She announced to the others.

Sam stood as well, "Me too, I need to decide what to wear."

"It's Vegas." Kono reminded him, "Sinatra, Martin and the rest of the rat pack. Obviously it has to be Devore." She said as they headed towards her car.

"I totally agree. But, which one should I wear." Sam asked her.

"Hmm…" Kono shook her head, "You're right, that is a tough choice. I do like you in that dark gray one…"

The others watched the pair walk away still talking couture.

"Kono has been hanging around your brother way too much. She now knows way too much about fashion." Danny observed, "Last week she was telling me what my colors are supposed to be, and that my ties suck."

Steve stared after the couple, "Does anyone know if they are, maybe, involved, and just not telling us?" he asked the others

Chin shook his head, "I don't think they are involved. I do believe that there is an attraction between them, a really strong attraction. But, they took a wrong turn and landed in the friend zone."

Danny shook his head, "Damn friend zone will get you every time."

Lori had to agree, "And, getting out of the friend zone, can sometimes feel like you are escaping Alcatraz."

Forty-eight hours later

Venetian hotel

Las Vegas, Nevada

Kono groaned as she opened her eyes, then quickly shut them and pulled the covers over her head. As the light blazed through the windows like lasers and hit her right in the eyes.

"Oh God, I'm never drinking again." Kono groaned again, her head feeling like someone was beating her with a hammer, "And, if I do, I am never drinking with Abigale Hanrahan again."

Kono had thought that Sam had been joking about the world famous mystery writer, tiny and still very feisty; the old woman drank scotch like a fish and smoked like a chimney. But, the woman was a hoot and a lot of fun to be around.

Kono remembered walking down to the casino with Sam, right after they had checked into their suite. Her eyes the size of saucers, as she took in all the sounds and smells and excitement of the Las Vegas casino. Kono was so taken by the sights that she never saw Sam stop in his tracks, so Kono ran right into his back.

"Sam?" Kono asked confused

"There she is." Sam said with some trepidation in his voice.

"Who?" Kono asked as she looked around

"Abigale Hanrahan." Sam groaned

"SONNY BOY!" a raspy whiskey voice called out.

Sam turned to Kono, "I am begging you, do not leave me alone with this woman."

Kono stared at her best friend, "You are serious." she said shocked that Sam was acting this way.

Sam jumped as he felt his ass being grabbed.

"You came, sonny boy."

Kono stared in amazement at the tiny woman who had a glass of scotch in one hand, Sam's ass cheek in her other and a cigarette dangling from her mouth.

Kono watched in shock as this tiny woman, grabbed Sam McGarrett's ass, again! Right in the middle of the casino with hundreds of people watching.

"You still have an ass of steel." Abigale wheezed, "What I wouldn't give to be thirty years younger. I'd show you what this old broad could do!"

"Abigale." Sam ever the polite gentleman, turned to face the tiny woman, "It is wonderful to see you again, as always. Please, let me introduce you to Kono…" Sam looked desperately at Kono.

Kono's mind went blank, seeing the desperate look on Sam's face; she blurted the first thing that came to her mind.

"Kono Kalakaua, I'm Sam's fiancée." Kono said quickly, maybe the little old woman would leave Sam alone if she thought that he was taken.

Sam stared at Kono, in shock. Kono shrugged at his look of surprise. It was all Kono could think of in the moment.

"Fiancée?" Abigale moved over to Kono, "You mean, you get to have this fine piece of ass every night!" she asked, "Well, good on you honey.", and pulled the much taller Kono down and hugged her. Kono jumped as she felt the tiny old woman grabbing her ass!

"Another very fine ass!" Abigale complimented Kono, "You are a lucky man, Sam."

Kono blushed as everyone around them began to stare at her. Not to mention, it was the first time that Kono had her ass grabbed by an eighty year old woman. Kono was starting to get scared. Abigale Hanrahan was a force of nature!

Abigale grabbed them both by the arm, "Come on kids, and let's go party! Kono, that's Hawaiian, isn't. Ha, Sonny Boy and Hula Girl are getting married, how about that." Abigale wheezed in laughter.

Back in the present, Kono groaned once more. From there her memories were very foggy. To Kono, it seemed that Abigale Hanrahan ran on and on like an energizer bunny! The woman did not stop, did not pause, and did not even get tired. She dragged Sam and Kono to the bar and got them started in on the scotch. From there… Kono could remember snippets, there had been gambling, that she remembered. Remembered winning big too! That's good… Kono remembered something about strippers and getting several lap dances from scantily clad women, Abigale cheering her on as she enjoyed her own lap dances."

"That's right honey, shake that ass for mama!" Abigale yelled out as she slapped the stripper on the ass.

Kono groaned as she remembered Abigale talking Kono into giving her "Fiancée", a couple of lap dances. And! Kono remembered doing it too, and being none too subtle about how she ground her body against Sam. Kono groaned, yet again, wondering how she was going to face Sam again and look him in the eye after this!

Kono shook her head, something else had happened last night. It was right in front of her, if only Kono could grab it and remember.

Something about, Abigale saying that Kono shouldn't wait. To grab the bull by the balls. Kono remembered laughing hysterically at that one. Something about diamonds, diamonds had come up for some reason that Kono could not fathom. From there Kono remembered that Abigale had dragged her away from Sam and took her somewhere else, then nothing, no wait! There something else, what was it? Kono thought for a moment, Something about Elvis? Kono shook her head; it was much too difficult to think right now. Elvis? Yes! Kono remembered now, Elvis was asking her some questions, Kono remembered that she had answered "I do…"

Kono sat up in shock, "No, God no, please, it was just all a dream." she begged, and then looked at her left hand.

Two rings now adorned her left ring finger, one a large diamond ring, the other a shiny gold band. "Oh God, diamonds!" Kono suddenly remembered that Abigale had dragged her to a jewelry store, armed with Sam's credit card to find an engagement ring.

"How do you know he's going to stick around if he doesn't get you a ring? It's not official unless he puts a ring on your finger." Abigale had said.

"Oh my God!" Kono stared in horror, and then looked down at herself, that was when Kono got the second shock in less than a minute.

Kono was completely naked! That is when Kono realized that her body was completely covered with the scent of a man. Kono looked down and saw the love bites that were covering her breasts. She had obviously had sex last night. Wild passionate sex at that!

"No!" Kono told herself, "Sam would not let that happen to me. Sam would look out for me! Sam would not let me marry some stranger, in Vegas!", then Kono remembered that Sam had been just as plastered as she had been, and that she and Abigale had ditched Sam at some point during the night. Sam hadn't been there to protect her from the evils of hurricane Abigale!

"Don't look." Kono told herself, "Don't look at the other side of the bed. Just get up, and get the hell out of here and find Sam!"

Getting out of bed, Kono spotted her clothes all over the floor.

"Where the hell is my dress?" Kono groaned

Kono went to grab her discarded panties, when she was suddenly thrown back on the bed. Looking over, Kono realized to her horror, that she was handcuffed, handcuffed to her new husband! Who was wearing an identical gold band on his left ring finger.

A gruff voice groaned under the blanket.

Now desperate, Kono reached for the top sheet of the bed to cover herself. Pulling it off the sleeping man, Kono was shocked to see the very naked man who was covered all along his chest and stomach with Kono's love bites! Following the love bites, Kono saw that they drifted down all the way to his…

Kono's eyes opened wide, "Very nice." She thought to herself. Kono shook her head and her eyes drifted up slowly and agonizingly inch by inch, until she saw the face of the man who was cuffed to her. The man who was now her husband!

"SAM!" Kono cried out, more than just a tiny bit relieved. But, only because she was relieved that it wasn't some stranger, it was Sam. Kono knew that even though this was bad, very, very bad, because it was Sam, that they would sort things out as friends. Not the awkwardness and utter humiliation that it would have been, had it been a stranger.

Hearing his name being yelled, Sam McGarrett jumped in bed, not realizing that he was handcuffed to his new bride. Kono was yanked off of her feet and landed, still naked on top of an equally naked Sam McGarrett!

Their faces were inches from each other. Kono was frozen in place as she stared into a beautiful, but confused pair of blue eyes. Kono watched as the eyes began to move side to side as if watching a movie. Kono then remembered that Sam had perfect recall; he probably was reviewing the events from last night.

Suddenly Kono began to relax, she couldn't help herself. Her body was molded against Sam's body. They seemed to fit so perfectly together, Kono had never felt so perfectly comfortable in a man's embrace before. Add to it that this was Sam, not some random stranger. Sam, the man that Kono had been in love with for the last three months. Since the day that they had met, there had been this powerful connection between them. Sam, the one man that Kono was sure would never hurt her. Sam, the one man who was at the moment staring into her eyes with so much passion and love, that, Kono could feel her heart about to burst in joy. Sam! Kono's eyes widened, the man who she could feel getting very aroused beneath her! Kono bit her lip and closed her eyes, and oh God! It felt so good!

"We got married last night." Sam smiled gently and brushed Kono's hair from her face and cupped her cheek. Then saw the gold band around his finger.

Kono held up her left hand and showed Sam the rings now on her finger, "Yeah, we did.", a shy smile graced Kono's face as she put her left hand into Sam's left hand, their newly acquired rings touching.

"Okay." Sam nodded and began matter of factly, "Then since we are married, and since we obviously already…" Sam motioned around the bed.

Kono felt the laugh burst from her. Knowing in her heart, that everything would be okay. Kono wasn't afraid, and obviously neither was Sam. In fact, Sam looked happy.

"Since, we can honestly call this our honeymoon. I can finally do the one thing that I have wanted to do since I met you." Sam leaned upward and kissed Kono

Kono's mind went blank again, all thoughts, all doubts, all fears disappeared. As Kono McGarrett and her new husband made very passionate love together.


End file.
